


There's this new karaoke bar up the street...

by Albme94



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Attraction, Barebacking, Blue Lagoon, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Cock Tease, Confessions, Dominant Shizuo, Drinking, Dry Humping, Embarrassment, F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Humour, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Humor, Intimacy, Is Shizuo a girlfriend or a boyfriend? Read to find out :)), Izaya Shizuo sings????, Izaya singing, Izaya singing to Shizuo, Karaoke, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Moaning, Naruto running, Neck Kissing, One Night Stand, Orgasm, Porn with Feelings, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Realization, Rough Kissing, Sad, Secret kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Shinra singing to Celty, Shizuo and Izaya being forced to sing together, Shizuo being a spoilsport, Shizuo drinking a nice drink that he deserves, Shy Izaya, Singing, Sneaky sneaky bois, Soft kissing, Song Fiction, Stress Relief Singing Karaoke, Teasing, Undressing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, break my stride song, busted in the act, cum in pants, cute singing, embarrassed shizuo, fluff cute, intimate sexy times, is this fluff?, just cute, licking dong, lowkey tease, safe sex, shizuo breaking things, shizuo hating on izaya's ugly fur jacket, shizuo singing, shower fun, soft, soft but sexy, sorry - Freeform, tease, what does shinra know, who owns the bar anyways?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: There's this new karaoke bar in the city... and everyone loves karaoke... except Shizuo for some reason.And who does he find out, really likes to sing?Oh yeah, our homeboy Izaya :)But will Shizuo just, let Izaya sing his soul out? Nope, also because Shizuo doubt Izaya even has one, and also the sweet voice of the flea is not ok and HOW DARE HE, MAKE HIM FEEL GOOD, GASP.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson
Kudos: 46





	1. Break my stride.

**Author's Note:**

> In paranoia of 👇🏻 I'm posting both chapters at once, in case something happens, so you guys atleast get to read it🥺🙏🏻
> 
> !!! ⚠️⚠️I found out that since I got so much music in here and that it doesnt matter if I tag it or not... theres a HUGE 100% chance it can get reported and deleted.... which sucks but I doubt listing off all of them and sending them an email like "yo I'm using your song to build up a relationship in my fic, is that cool?"  
> And I'm not sure how it works, if I get an email with what song, cuz then it's fine, I'll fix that... but if it gets taken down? :c I'm sorry guys♡

Shizuo calmly walked home from a long day at work, some guy refused to pay, and Tom waved his hand and Shizuo _did his thing_ , safe to say the guy paid up _pretty_ fast… it was **only** at the cost of a door… _and maybe the mirror close to the door… **maybe,**_ some other things— _but that doesn’t matter_ , the guy should’ve just paid up.

He stopped at the closest shop to get some ~~sad~~ dinner and milk, the cashier didn’t even look up; his hands shaking and Shizuo thought he probably recognized him from work, he shrugged it off.  
It was a Friday night, drunk people stumbling out to the street, cars hitting the breaks loudly, yelling… The normal Ikebukuro night in other words.  
  
He’d heard from Celty that a new karaoke bar had opened, and Shinra wanted to go… _How_ Celty was gonna sing was a mystery… _**A mystery he didn’t want to be any apart of.**_  
The blonde bartender grumbled as he had the realization that the new bar was in _his street_ , his **once** quiet street... _**Great.**_

As he passed the bar he felt his stomach drop, he felt _angry,_ he wanted to punch _something…_  
Some of the rooms had windows, _who knows why_ , other had more open stages. Luckily the bouncer was one of those _who knew who he was_ and just let him wander in, _with his bag._  
He followed the scent of _garbage,_ finally a door. The light was red, implying it was being used, he looked inside the tiny window; and there he saw him.

**The Flea.**

Apparently he had just started a new song, he was clearing his throat and getting into the beat.  
‘’Last night I had the strangest dream…’’ Izaya sung calmly ‘’I sailed away to _China_ in a little row boat to find ya~’’ he struck his hand out, like the **drama-queen** he is ‘’And you said you had to get your laundry _cleaned…’’_ Shizuo frowned, ‘’what's this song about’’  
  
‘’Didn’t want _no one_ to hold _you_ \- _what does that mean?_ ’’ The black haired man jumped on the table and inhaled, practically screaming ‘’ _And you said_ : Ain’t **nothing** gonna break my _stride!_ **Nobody’s** gonna **_slow_** me _down!!_  
**OH** _no,_ I've got to **keep** on moving—‘’ Small ass struts, he was _really_ going for it ‘’Ain’t nothing gonna break my stride, I’m running and I won’t touch ground, oh no, **I've got to keep on moving** ’’ the flea took the chance as the man, in the song, sang; to drink his _fruity umbrella drink_ , Shizuo stared intently at the scene…  
  
Should he tear the door _open?_ Should he, _for once_ leave Izaya to just… _Be Izaya?_  
  


**…**

**……**

‘’ _ **IZ-AYA-KUUN—**_ ‘’ The bartender almost teared the door off its hinges, Izaya wasn’t gonna lie; he practically _screamed_ in surprise. They looked at each other before Izaya took a deep breath ‘’You’re on the _road_ and now you plain has gone, the road behind was _rocky,_ but now you’re feeling _**cocky~**_ ’’ He made sure to put pressure on the _‘Cocky’_ while smirking, Shizuo saw red and lunged forward and Izaya _gracefully_ leaped out the way.  
Sadly Shizuo is a strong _idiot_ and totally crashed through the wall, nearby police men came running before _quickly_ turning around. ‘’ _ **You** look at **me** and you see your past~_’’ He reached for the angry blonde, _very seductively_ , before yeeting with the microphone still in hand.  
  
‘’ **IS THAT THE _REASON_ YOU’RE RUNNING SO _FAST!_** _’’_ Izaya screamed as he did what could only be described as a _swan doing a leap through the air – as if it was in the hunger for popcorn,_ onto a rooftop. ‘’ _And you said:_ Ain’t nothing gonna _break_ my stride~ **_No-bo-dy’s_** gonna _slow_ me down, _oh no_ , I've got to keep on _moving~’’_ Like a cat he carefully walked the roof corners, Shizuo _donkey konged_ himself up the wall.  
  
‘’ Ain’t _**nothing**_ gonna break my stride’’ Izaya jumped to another building ‘’I’m running and I **won’t** touch _ground—‘’_ Shizuo jumped after screaming his name aggressively., ‘’oh no, I've got to **_keep_** on moving!!’’ The flea was out of breath, but it was _too_ fun at this point.  
He’d climbed up, _where he was sure the monster wouldn’t get to_ , and if he did? He had a clean shot of jumping to safety.

 **‘’Never** let _another_ guy like **you,** _work me over_ ’’ he inhaled and kept eye contact with Shizuo -as he was also trying to catch his breath. _**‘’Never**_ let another guy like you, _drag me under~_ ’’ He wrapped his left leg around the metal post he was holding himself steady on.  
‘’If I need another _guy like you_ , I will _tell_ him ~ Never _want_ another guy like _you,_ have to say –‘’ Shizuo pushed the thing he stood on, causing him to topple and jumping down _‘’Hey!’’_  
Shizuo didn’t even care he just jumped after the idiot flea, tired and felt he was close to giving up.  
  
‘’ **Ain’t** nothing gonna **break** my stride ~ _Nobody’s gonna slow me down_ , oh no, I've got to keep on moving~’’ Izaya carefully balanced the weaker house roofs, Shizuo? _Not that careful._  
‘’Ain’t _**nothing**_ gonna break my stride!’’ jumping down to the street, he looked around for the gorilla, the blonde moron fell flat down and pulled himself off the ground, coughing some blood.  
Izaya raised an eyebrow at him, Shizuo smirked before Naruto running towards the info brooker ‘’I’m running--!! and I won’t touch ground—‘’, Leaping just barely out of what would be a painful grab, ‘’oh no, I've got to keep on moving—‘’  
  
‘’ _Stop!!_ **Singing!!** ’’ The blonde threw a trashcan, but the _eel_ of what Izaya _clearly descended from,_ avoided it ‘’Ain’t nothing gonna _break_ my stride, Nobody’s gonna **s-l-o-w** me down…!’’ He trusted he had _enough_ space between them to say the words _slowly…_ **He was wrong.**  
‘’ ** _oh no~_** I've gOT to kEEp on MOviNG-- **!?** ’’ Izaya practically screamed, Shizuo finally got a grip on that ugly coat.

  
  
He slammed the flea up against the nearest alley wall, _both breathing heavy_ , Shizuo made sure his nemesis _wasn’t_ close to the ground.  
He wasn’t _really_ sure what to do now, throw him on the ground and tell him to _stay out of Ikebukuro?_  
Punch him in the face?  
As Shizuo thought about this, Izaya lifted himself up so he could _breathe_ properly; Shizuo didn’t do anything, he just let him move.  
‘’ _Shizuo-chan…_ ’’ Izaya half groaned, the bartender _flinched,_ locking eyes ‘’What?’’ he carefully answered. ‘’Ain’t _nothing..’’_ He coughed and tried to get more comfortable, the other eying him carefully ‘’--gonna _break_ my stride’’ Izaya gasped out.  
Shizuo felt his grip tighten on the shirt, ‘’ _ **I** **zaya…’’**_ He warned.

  
‘’ _I’m running?_ ’’ Half a chuckle, ‘’and I **won’t** touch ground’’ he shrugged, as much as this position let him anyways.  
Shizuo lifted his fist up, feeling the anger boil over ‘’ _oh no_ ’’ Izaya whispered and tried to cover his face.  
Shizuo stopped, why didn’t the flea drag out a **knife** or, _kick him?_

 **Fine.** This time he’ll get off the hook. He dropped the _stick of a man_ and lit a cigarette.  
  
A man came running with the bag Shizuo had left at the bar ‘’ _Ah_ , thank yo—‘’  
‘’N-No worries!’’ and the man ran away _faster,_ Shizuo just sighed, he looked around and couldn’t see the flea.  
‘’ **I've got to _keep_ on moving!!**’’ He heard Izaya scream from his rooftop and disappear into the night.

  
Shizuo closed his eyes and felt a _headache_ creep on.  
Later that night as he tried to sleep, he tossed and turned before grabbing his phone; and to his surprise it got answered ‘’ **THE SONG IS STUCK IN MY HEAD!** ’’ He screamed.  
Izaya smirked and sweetly said before hanging up ‘’ _you’re welcome~_ ’’


	2. Should I stay or should I go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo toss and turn in his sleep, the same dream haunt him... the strutting, the push against the wall... He's too stressed for his own good... Will he submit and just.. go there?

It’s been days, _even weeks_ … The image is **stuck,** _haunting_ him, only sheer willpower is keeping him occupied at work ‘’don’t go there, don’t do it’’, its like a mantra at this point. He’d even taken the _longest_ route to avoid it.

It’s been a _long_ exhausting day, he needs to let it out… Wednesday was a quiet day for everyone, _even…_ **That place.**  
The bodyguard didn’t even look up from his phone, he just waved his hand. Shizuo grabbed one of the few rooms that had no windows, he browsed the list… He didn’t really know any English songs but felt confident in his choice; his dad brought home a CD once and his brother seemed to like it, _at least then_ , the music started as he took a deep breath.

‘’Darling, you got to let me _know’’_ his voice low, the song over playing him, ‘’Should I stay or should I go?’’  
‘’If you say that you are _mine’’_ he told himself he wasn’t really thinking about _anyone,_ and for all he knew… this was true.  
‘’I'll be here 'till the end of time’’ he knew the rooms were pretty much soundproof, so the fear that _someone_ would hear his _out of tone_ voice was slim. ’’So you got to let me _know…_ Should I stay **or** should I go?’’

He couldn’t help his feet from moving to the beat, he started to kinda enjoy this stress relief ‘’It's always tease, _tease, tease…’’_ a weak flash to the first night he set foot here, ‘’You're happy when I'm on my _knees’’_ wait _that_ isn’t a memory, _what was that?_  
‘’One day it's _fine_ and next it's black… _**So**_ if you want me off your back-’’ Shizuo matched the movements to the text, ‘’Well, _come on~_ and let me know--~’’ raising his voice a bit, _suddenly_ feeling confident in his very ~~unused~~ singing abilities. _‘’Should_ I stay or should I go?’’ It’s not that he doesn’t smile a lot, but it was a unusual feeling that his mouth curved _upwards…_  
  
‘’ **Should I stay or should I go now?** ’’ He practically shouted and stomped his feet, if his hands weren’t occupied with the microphone; he’d clap.  
‘’Should I stay or should I go now?’’  
‘’If I go, there will be _trouble~’’_ a tiny ping of guilt over all the _actual_ trouble he’d put people in, ‘’And if I stay it will be **double** ’’, only a few days since he crushed a sofa with his hands after a costumer _didn’t_ get the hints.  
 _‘’So come on and let me know~~’’_  
  
‘’Esta indecisión me _molesta’’_ his attempt of Spanish was _horrific._  
‘’If you don't want me, set me _free,_ Si no me quieres, librarme’’ people in Spain and Mexico just _cringed._  
‘’Exactly whom I'm _supposed_ to be’’ he started to focus more on the text on screen, some backup singers took over the Spanish, Shizuo was grateful ‘’Dígame que tengo ser’’  
  
‘’Don't you know _which_ clothes even _fit_ me?’’ Pulling jokingly at his bartender shirt, ‘’Sabes que ropa me "quedrá"?’’ The backup singers was _really_ into the song, he was impressed with their pronunciation.  
‘’Come on and let me _know~’’_ It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy this, on the contrary… _But how long did this song last?_ ‘’Me tienes que decir’’ He wondered if he sung with someone, _would they sing the backup parts?_  
‘’Should I cool it or should I _blow?’’_ Yeah that’s _**definitely**_ not a memory, but why think about… **Him,** like that? ~~_Disgusting._~~ ‘’Me debo ir o quedarme?’’

Shizuo’s thoughts got interrupted by the sudden _yelling_ in the song, watching the timer of the song closing to the end, he cleared this throat and took a sip of water. ‘’ **Split!** ’’ Was he supposed to sing that?  
  
  
‘’Yo me enfrío o lo soplo!’’ They sounded like odd birds at this point, _‘’S-should_ I stay or should I go now?’’ The text suddenly starting again, he stumbled in the words, he ignored the backup singers as they were _mostly_ just screams.  
‘’If I go there will be trouble… And if I stay it will be double’’ he was kinda wiggling his body, not that he’d admit it. _‘’So ya gotta let me know~’’_  
‘’Should I cool it or should I blow?’’ A voice sang with him, he recognised the voice… _No…_

  
‘’Should I stay or should I go now?’’ The voice walked closer, Shizuo had stopped singing and _too mortified_ to turn around, the sound of the door closed behind them.  
 _‘’If_ I go there will be _trouble~’’_ the person smirked, Shizuo closed his eyes, _‘’And_ if I stay it will be _double~’’_ He circled around the blonde, who took deep breaths.  
‘’So ya gotta let me _knoooow~’’_ Shizuo finally opened his eyes, he didn’t know what to do. _‘’Should_ I stay or should I _go?’’_ The black haired man finished, smile wide _‘’what do you say, Shizuo-chan?’’_  
‘’…I locked the door.’’ Was all he could muster out, ‘’and I had a key card’’ an innocent smile, _‘’how?’’_ Did Izaya _bribe_ the guard? How did he even _know_ he was here?  
‘’I have… _connections~’’_ Izaya plucked the _tightly_ held microphone, ‘’those are _expensive, Shizuo-chan~’’_ His fingers brushed against the blonde’s, but he didn’t move away… They just looked calmly into each other's eyes.

‘’ _I have to go_ …’’ Shizuo left, didn’t bring his jacket or anything, he just _had_ to get out of there.  
Izaya didn’t try to stop him, he just waved behind him.  
‘’This was _stupid,_ _I'm an idiot_ , why didn’t I just go home like I normally do? _Fucking—‘’_ he hurried home, picking up a smoke and puffing it like he was a _chimney_ on a cold day.

He buried his face into his pillow, ‘’cold shower, **yes,** cold shower’’ he disregarded his clothes, tossing them on the floor.  
The cold shower didn’t _erase_ the truth, Izaya had _witnessed_ him. But _why? **And for how long?**_  
The shame, he couldn’t do it, he’d wrapped a towel around his waist, not caring about getting dressed yet. He _chugged_ the milk carton, suddenly a soft knock on his door… _No way_ he was opening it, not just because he was naked, but… well, what if someone else _knew?_

Ignoring it for a few minutes and washing out the carton *ping*, he picked up his phone ‘Are you gonna open the door or do I have to _Cat woman_ myself through your window?’  
‘Cat woman?’ Shizuo replied the unknown number, he could guess… But _why_ would he have **his** number?  
‘Fine.’ The message said. ‘’Wait—what?’’  
With less to no warning, Izaya swayed his body inside the apartment; Shizuo was glad he tied to towel tight, he didn’t get scared… _But it was damn close._  
‘’Izaya?!’’  
‘’Well, you didn’t open the door, _tch—‘’_ the tiny man stretched his arms, ‘’out of practice’’ he excused himself. Shizuo didn’t even know he was that… _Flexible_ ‘’I'm in the second story…’’  
‘’So?’’ He shrugged, ‘’what are you even doing here? How do you know _wh—‘’_  
‘’Info broker.’’ The other pushed his shoulder, _‘’anyways~’’_ Shizuo was presented his jacket. ‘’Ah. _Right’’_ He accepted it, before throwing it on the nearest surface. ‘’This is the _second_ time you’ve just left your items at that place… Bad memory?’’ Izaya smirked, but it wasn’t _wicked_ or… what Izaya’s smile _normally_ said.

 _‘’So~_ I’ll leave now, bye Shizuo-chan’’ the black haired blew a kiss in the blonde’s direction, ‘’thank you… f-for the jacket…’’ was all he managed to mumble out, why wasn’t he trying to kill Izaya right now? Stunned? Ashamed?

Right before Izaya closed the door he stuck his head back in ‘’ _oh by the way~_ ’’  
Shizuo didn’t like the sound of this…  
‘’Nice _abs~’’_  
His face flushed and before he knew it he’d picked up one of his kitchen chairs, ready to throw but the door closed shut before he could.  
‘’Fucking Flea’’ he covered his face, he’s never gonna recover from this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry, at one point I realized that this wasn't a series just chapters and im very sorry. i hope this is fine ;w;


	3. Sex Bomb.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He refused to step into the karaoke bar, never again.  
> Yet here he sat, forced to listen to Shinra sing to Celty.  
> But there's an unknown knock at the room they're in?  
> The more the merrier, what can go wrong?
> 
> Oh...

‘’Oh hi Shizuo!’’ A young student almost walked into him, Mikado smiled wide, Kida and Anri stood close by _‘’hi’’_ he replied, ‘’you’ve seen the new karaoke bar?’’ Mikado gleefully ask, ‘’you should’ve, its in _your_ street’’ Kida smirks, _does he know something?_ No… _impossible._  
‘’ **Oh…** Yeah, I've noticed the crowd’’ he refused to even _think_ about the memories, fucking flea.  
‘’We’re on our way there right now, want to join?’’ Mikado smiled, _‘’ah,_ no thank you… _Long_ day.’’  
‘’Ah’’ the student smiled weakly, ‘’well, see you around!’’ They parted ways, if he could help it… _He’s never setting foot in that place again._

_‘’Coman_ Shizuo! You’ll have a _grand_ time!’’ Shinra basically pushed him towards the cursed place, ‘’I agree, it’s a good way to get bad vibes out your system!’’ Celty typed out, Shizuo’s face was drained of all colour, again… his feet… inside this building… When they had asked him, _he declined_ … But Shinra kept asking why, **why, _why._** And he refused to explain.  
So here he was.

‘’Back again?’’ The bodyguard sighed, Shinra’s eyes widened _‘’again??’’_  
‘’Don’t ruin any doors, **only warning**.’’  
‘’Gotcha’’  
‘’oh… Thought maybe you’d been here to sing’’ Shinra sulked, the bodyguard and Shizuo shared a look, and he was glad he didn’t tell on him… Why he didn’t? _who knows._  
  


‘’There’s _only_ two microphones in the room, so you have to rotate who sings.’’ They nodded, ‘’room **4** is free, here’s your key card.’’ Shinra grabbed it and Celty led the way, ‘’are we the _only_ ones with the card?’’  
The body guard sighed, and said in a monotone ‘’the _other_ person is me, _for obvious reasons_ ’’  
‘’and _**nobody**_ else?’’  
‘’…Are you _accusing_ me for something, _sir?’’_  
Shizuo let it go and joined the others, rooms were soundproof; or the rooms with _no windows_ that was, he could hear the various other people… He couldn’t help himself, he looked inside through the windows.

‘’boys _squeezed,_ the past _and_ the future… Love and hate, flower and romance… _Thatness_ and _thereness!_ Left and right it's never enough~ go out and open the door the end of the dim sky forever!’’ Someone practically screamed as he walked past a door, a person standing on the table, a few girls jumping and singing with. Shizuo shook his head, some people get _**too into**_ songs.

Honestly the door numbers were _kinda_ hard to make out so ~~logically~~ he had to look at the doors, which was his excuse should _someone_ bust him. ‘’mirai dake _shinjiteru~_ Dareka ga waratte mo kamawanai~~  
hashitteru jounetsu ga, anata o KIRAmeraseru.  
Mabushi sugi, demo mitsumeteitai ~! Dokka 'bigaku' kanjiteru - I'm _really_ _really_ stuck on you!’’ A duo of girls sang, Shizuo wanted to say he kinda recognised the song… Probably from an anime.  
His hunt for Celty and Shinra continues, he wasn’t sure if he heard someone just fucking around or if this was _actually_ the lyrics _‘’-Habebadegadega_ Ba, Ba, Ba ba ba, Ba ba ba ba, Ba ba ba ba… ba, Ba, Ba, Ba. Habababa. Habababababa, Ba, Bababababa~ _Awwwwwwwww—Hawawaw-‘’_ A group of children were running around, each grabbing the microphone to sing, and sure enough… _The lyrics was correct…_

Shizuo walked around a corner, _how big is this place??_ You’d think room four was close…  
 _Wait,_ he recognizes these voices, ‘’-Baby, _твои глаза_ , твои дрэды, Люди вокруг нас всего. лишь скелеты, Я хочу тебя даже одетой. _**Быть такими**_ , такими, такими, Как мы под _запретом~’’_ Simon and Denis singing… _Something?_  
  
  


‘’ **Shizuo!** There you are, you went the _wrong_ way’’ Celty finally appeared, when he thought about it, the numbers did go from _20…_ ‘’Ah, my mistake’’ he followed her.  
‘’So you’re gonna have to sing _something,_ but to start—‘’ Shinra took Celty’s hand ‘’I’ll sing to you my _love~’’_ He started kissing her, _‘’…I wanna go home’’_ Shizuo sighed, ‘’don’t be such a baby, now watch my love for my _queen!’’_  
‘’Shinra, _stop,_ you’re making me blush!’’ Celty hid her fogface in her hands. Music starts, the young doctor gets in position ‘’I... -I love the _colourful_ clothes she _wears~’’_ He pointed to her usual _**black**_ one piece.  
‘’And the way the sunlight plays upon her _hair~’’_ A poof of void, she perked up, ‘’I hear the sound of a _gentle_ word, On the wind that lifts her perfume through the air~’’ He wiggled his body, in a way Shizuo wished to never see again… But knowing Shinra, _that was wishful thinking._  
‘’I'm pickin' up good vibrations… She's giving me _excitations~_ Oom bop bop. I'm pickin' up good vibrations, Good vibrations, bop bop—‘’ He even sang the backup parts.  
‘’ _I'm gonna get something to drink…_ ’’ The blonde got up and picked up the **key card** , nobody seemed to notice, which suited him just fine.

On his way he finally heard more Japanese songs, in the row of rooms the bar was finally spotted. ‘’ _Excuse me-_ ‘’ a _familiar_ pair walked past him, they had a few fruity drinks in hand, he walked up to the bar and sat down, he didn’t _really_ drink alcohol but felt he might _need_ it. ‘’Here you go’’ the bartender gave him a glass, it was a tall _fancy_ glass… Smelled of chocolate ‘’I _didn’t_ order anything’’, the bartender gestured over his shoulders, ‘’it's from him’’ and he left to help other customers. Shizuo looked over to where and froze, ‘’Jesus, _not again_ ’’, he got waved over. He picked up the drink and walked ‘’what _on_ earth is this?’’  
 _‘’Chocolatini’’_ the dark haired man smiled innocently, ‘’what the _fuck_ is that?’’  
‘’Taste it.’’, Shizuo narrowed his eyes but did. ‘’Well?’’, ‘’…It's good’’ Shizuo was surprised, ‘’ _I'm glad._ ’’ Izaya smiled sweetly.

‘’Okay why did you buy me a drink, _why_ are you even here?’’ He sat down, uncomfortable on the small bar chairs, ‘’maybe I just felt _generous,_ maybe I just like to come here and _observe_ people?’’ He turned his body in a flirtatious way, Shizuo felt his body freeze. ‘’I doubt that’s the real reason, maybe you’re just your usual _stalking_ flea.’’ He shrugged, turning to leave.  
Izaya quickly grabbed his shirt sleeve, _‘’fine,_ it looked like you needed a drink’’  
‘’How _well_ observed of you, seeing _I'm at the bar_ and all’’ he didn’t pull his hand away but rather sat down again while sipping slowly. ‘’sarcastic, I like it~’’ Izaya took a sip from his own drink, ‘’I'm just here to observe, really’’  
 _‘’Uhuh’’_ he cracked a smile, ‘’ **and** _I don’t stalk people_ , Shizuo-chan’’  
‘’that’s your job, _stalking_ people, sell _info’’_ The blonde felt goosebumps echoing in his body from the _encounter_ in his apartment.  
‘’So, _why_ are **you** here?’’ The other turned his full body towards Shizuo, legs slightly closed; but still seemed like he tried to _assert dominance_ , ‘’ **Shinra.** ’’

‘’ _Aah, of course_.’’  
  


Shizuo felt the alcohol work, _oddly enough_ ‘’want _another_ round?’’ Izaya practically whispered, ‘’ _ **or**_ do you have to go back, before they count you as a _missing_ person?’’ soft chuckle, ‘’I _should_ go’’, Izaya nodded and waved him off with a smile. ‘’You’re welcome back if you walk in on a sexual _scene~’’_  
Shizuo’s face flushed, ‘’ _shut up_.’’ He walked back, _and they were not making out_ ‘’hey where were you?’’  
‘’Drink’’  
‘’What drink?’’ Celty asked, _‘’Chocolatini’’_ , she started to type but stopped. ‘’ _Aah_ , did you meet anyone interesting?’’ Shinra smirked, Shizuo frowned ‘’what do you mean’’, ‘’I don’t know, _maybe you found a beautiful woman~_ ’’

‘’No.’’  
  
 _‘’Boring~’’_ He pouted, ‘’coman, leave him be’’ Celty tried. ‘’Pick a song’’  
‘’No thanks’’  
 _‘’Comaaan~’’_  
A soft knock stopped the conversation, ‘’come in’’ Shinra stood up.  
‘’Izaya? What are _you_ doing here?’’ The young doctor straightened up and blinked a few times, carefully watching Shizuo, but he just sighed and looked at Celty.

‘’I walked _past_ and saw you guys~’’ He smiled, knocked his fist playfully against his head, Shizuo clenched his jaw, _what was the flea’s play?_  
‘’ **Oh,** wanna _join_ us?’’  
‘’Shinra’’ Celty typed out, Shizuo swallowed hard, Izaya smirked ‘’yeah sure~ I'm sure I'm not needed _anywhere’’_ he closed the door behind him, and settled next to Shizuo.  
‘’Here to _collect blackmail_ material?’’ Shinra crooked his head, that hadn’t even fallen Shizuo in… Was the flea gonna _try_ to blackmail him? ‘’You _wound_ me Shinra… **I'm just here to have fun** ’’

‘’ _Hahaha— **oh**_ you’re being serious’’, _‘’naturally’’,_ ‘’fancy that, hear that Celty?’’ He glowed with a smile ‘’how about this—‘’, Shizuo didn’t like this ‘’-you and Shizuo sing a song’’  
‘’ **No**.’’ Shizuo closed his eyes, crossing his arms. ‘’wha? Shizuo~ you _promised.’’_  
‘’I didn’t, _you dragged me here_.’’  
‘’Just do it, get out some _stress,_ me and Celty will even give you _space_ ~’’ Shinra winked, Izaya tilted his head while smiling, ‘’we’ll go to the _bar—‘’_ Shinra was half out the door at this point, ‘’try the Chocolatini~ its delicious’’ Izaya waved, Shinra’s face drained colour as the door closed.

Izaya turned around and clapped a single time, ‘’so, _Shizuo-chan~_ What do you wanna sing?’’  
‘’I don’t wanna sing **anything,** and _especially not with **you**_.’’  
‘’ _Fine,_ I’ll sing’’ the black haired man scrolled through the songs and picked a song with a name Shizuo _knew_ he wasn’t gonna like.  
Before the song started Izaya put a piece of clothing over the small window, ‘’for… _privacy_ ~’’ Izaya wiggled his shoulder, but he probably didn’t want people to know _he_ was singing… right?

  
‘’Aw, aw baby, yeah, ooh yeah, huh, _listen to this_ …’’ Izaya’s voice was sweet. ‘’Spy on me baby use _satellite~_ Infrared to see me move through the night…’’ His English was annoyingly good, his body seemed tense though he smiled, Shizuo observed him closely. ‘’Aim gonna fire- _shoot me right_ , I'm gonna like the _way_ you _fight_ ~’’ Izaya playfully pushed the other’s shoulder ‘’And I _love_ the way you fight’’, Izaya held his hand over the microphone ‘’unless you throw a _fucking_ bin at me’’  
Shizuo hid the smile but Izaya saw and matched it.  
‘’ _Now_ you found the _secret code_ I use to wash away my _lonely_ blues’’ his slim arms held around his body, to put _emphasis_ on the words.  
‘’So I can't deny or _lie~_ cause you're the only one to make me fly—‘’ Izaya jumped on the tiny table and pointed at Shizuo.  
  
‘’ **Sex bomb** _sex bomb_ you're a sex bomb uh, huh~’’ He pulled off his _ugly_ jacket and threw it on the sofa next to Shizuo, who sat there stunned.  
‘’You can give it to me when I need to come along~’’ His free hand traveled from his chest down his inner thigh, the blonde felt his face flush and jaw tightening, Izaya smirked _wickedly._  
‘’ _Sex bomb sex bomb_ you're _my_ sex bomb and baby you can turn me on, _Baby you can turn me on_ ~’’ The smaller nudged Shizuo’s legs to _open_ , but he managed to hold them close, _this earned a pout._  
‘’You _know_ what you're doing to me don't you. Ha ha. I _know you_ do~’’  
‘’ _ **Izaya…**_ ’’ His warning voice, he wasn’t sure _what_ to say after that but it had to be _something…_ He was being basically _serenaded_ and he didn’t even react negatively at it!  
  


‘’No don't get me wrong ain't gonna do you no harm~ This bomb's made for _lovin'_ and you can shoot it far’’ he made a hand gesture away from his _groin,_ Shizuo frowned.  
‘’I'm your main target come and help me ignite, _ow!’’_ Stepping down from the table he inched closer, ‘’Love struck holding you tight, hold me tight darlin'’’ he practically ghosted over Shizuo, threatening to sit _on_ him, to _touch his face._  
  
‘’Make me _explode~_ although you know… The route to go, to _sex me slow_ —‘’ fingers brushing _lightly_ against his cheek, _‘’what are you doing?’’_ Shizuo moved back, he should push him away _but…_ ‘’And yes I must react to claims of those who say that you are _not all that’’_ he flicked his black bangs towards the door, gesturing to Shinra and Celty.  
  
‘’Sex bomb sex bomb you're my sex bomb. _You can give it to me_ when I need to come along~’’ One leg on the side of Shizuo’s, he looked down, ‘’ _Sex bomb sex bomb you're my sex bomb_ ’’ the other leg on the other side, ‘’and _baby_ you can **turn me on** , turn me on darlin’’ Shizuo felt Izaya’s fingers curl under his hair on the back of his head, he was in a daze, unable to move.  
‘’Sex bomb sex bomb you're my sex bomb, you can give it to me when I need to come along, sex bomb sex bomb you're my sex bomb… _And baby you can turn me on_ ’’ the hand left his head and gripped his left shoulder tightly, Shizuo could only hold eye contact and exhale a _shaky breath.  
_ Izaya ignored the text and focused on Shizuo’s body, the music continued to play _‘You can give me more and more counting up the score, You can turn me upside down inside out’  
_

  
Izaya placed his hips, making sure to aim _juuuuust_ right, Shizuo felt Izaya's pants rub his groin _‘’tch-‘’_ he flinched at the sudden friction he looked up to see a look he hadn’t _really_ seen before… _Izaya was looking flushed as well._ ‘’You can make me _feel~_ the real deal-- _I can give it to you_ any _time because you're mine_ ~’’ He basically whispered, biting his lip, Shizuo realised Izaya _didn’t really have a plan.  
_ ‘’ _Did_ … you have a lot to drink?’’ He didn’t wanna sound rude, _he just had to check_ , Izaya quickly shook his head; eyes darting shyly around the room, _‘’okay’’_ Shizuo exhaled and let his hand fall to the other’s back.  
The music still going in the background as Izaya started to _move_ his hips, the microphone laid next to them; Shizuo’s free hand grabbed the shorter’s _thigh,_ earning a gasp in response.  
Izaya moved to the rhythm of the song, slightly whispering the text as well.  
  
‘’ _Sex bomb sex bomb_ you're my sex bomb, you can give it to me when I need to come along, _sex bomb sex bomb you're my sex bomb_ … _And_ **baby you can turn me on…** ’’ Izaya smirked while his cheeks flushed red, Shizuo felt himself growing harder; he watched Izaya’s bulge _‘’you like it?’’_ His voice low, rasped and filled with lust. ‘’Maybe’’ Shizuo let out a breath, _‘’yeah?’’_  
‘’Yeah…’’ He couldn’t believe he just admitted that, Izaya leaned closer, Shizuo did the same…

‘’ **Hey! are you guys alive?** ’’ Shinra knocked on the door, Izaya bolted backwards, falling on the floor. ‘’are you ok?’’ Shizuo reached out and helped him up, ‘’I-I gotta choose a song—‘’ Izaya stuttered and grabbed the controller, skipping to the end and pausing it.  
He fixed his hair and removed the cloth from the window and waved like an idiot through it _‘’Izaya~ Open up~’’_ Shinra whined, right… Shizuo still had the key card in his pocket, _thank god._  
  
‘’Here you _go~’’_ The flea’s usual chipper voice, he grabbed his jacket and flung it on ‘’well, Shizuo doesn’t wanna _play~_ and **I'm bored** , so I’ll take my leave’’ Izaya flicked his hand goodbye. ‘’Bye Izaya!’’ Shinra waved enthusiastically, ‘’I'm surprised _he’s alive,_ you getting along better?’’ Celty typed out, ‘’ **I was warned to not _ruin_ any doors**’’ he shrugged, ‘’I see you’re _drunk…_ I’ll leave so you two can be ~~indecent~~ in peace’’, he felt the irony.  
He left before Shinra could stop him, nodding bye to the bodyguard, he quickly walked home.

When he finally got to bed he let his hand ghost over where Izaya had _touched_ him, the memory woke the _~~already~~_ sensitive member; groaning as he rubbed himself outside his pants, _‘’f-fuck’’_ he was going to soil his pants.  
  
 ***ping***  
  
That better be **who** he thinks it is, ‘sorry for leaving like that, guess I got… _too_ into it’, Shizuo saved the number as Izaya. ‘I understand, I left shortly after. Shinra was showing signs of being drunk.’  
‘So no hard feelings then?’ No hard feelings? The past Shizuo should be _furious,_ the flea touched him, _intimately…_ But he touched him back so guess he couldn’t blame him entirely.  
‘ _something is_ ’, its dumb but he was curious of the response. ‘Really?’ Izaya replied instantly.  
Was this real? ‘yeah’  
‘Show me’  
‘What?’  
Izaya sent an _mms,_ Shizuo opened it _‘’oh…’’_ he blinked a few times, Izaya sat in his boxers, _tenting_ proudly. ‘’ _Alright…_ ’’ He unbuckled his pants and pulled out his mast, _precum_ leaking and staining his boxers, he takes a picture and sends it.

  
‘Fuck.’ Izaya replies, was it a bad picture?  
‘Yeah alright’  
‘What?’ Shizuo felt like he didn’t really understand what was going on.

‘Can I come over?’  
Time stopped, his member rose and _ached,_ before he knew it ‘yes’. Was he crazy? _Did he just invite over Izaya?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used, in this order:  
> Goatbed - BOWIE KNIFE.  
> One piece 2nd Opening Song - Believe.  
> Unklejoe - Dog of Wisdom.  
> Рваные Джинсы - Eldzhey.  
> Good Vibrations - The Beach Boys.  
> Sex Bomb -Tom Jones


	4. Catching Feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo invited Izaya over after their fun little adventures in the karaoke bar, one thing led to another? :)  
> Does Shinra know something or is he just fucking with Shizuo?  
> Does Izaya really want to blackmail him or is this more than just a casual flirt??

Shizuo stood up quickly as he heard the knock on the door, he opened it and Izaya stood there looking flushed _‘’h-hi’’_ the smaller stuttered. Shizuo grabbed him by the waist and pulled him inside, pushing him against the door, ‘’Shizuo-chan…’’ The other whispered, he looked so tiny; Shizuo’s fingers traced down the body, thumb rubbing the hip area, he had to have him right _now._ He wasn’t sure what _spirit_ took over his body, but he pulled the info broker into a kiss, a messy kiss, he wasn’t exactly skilled at this… Izaya didn’t seem to mind, Shizuo felt thin fingers push him closer, they travelled under his shirt.

‘’How _far_ are we…’’ Izaya gasped as Shizuo started kissing his neck, _‘’I don’t know’’_  
Izaya tried to regain some control but was _quickly_ shut down, ‘’you’re very… _dominant_ right now—‘’ Shizuo stopped ‘’oh… _s-sorry’’,_ ‘’ _no no_ , I like it~’’ Izaya pushed him towards the bed.  
The blonde stood over the smaller but before he could do anything, Izaya wrapped his legs around Shizuo’s hips gesturing him to rock into him; jeans rubbing against each other, both clearly hard, _neither gonna last very long._  
 _‘’_ ** _S-_ shit—**‘’ Shizuo cursed between kisses, Izaya let out a few weak moans _‘’harder,_ Shizuo-chan~’’  
A guttural groan left Shizuo as he came in his pants, jerking his body in response, Izaya gasped as he felt that his _seed_ left his body. They lay there for a little while, trying to get their bearings, suddenly Shizuo let out a weak laugh; he brushed Izaya’s black bangs out of the other’s face, the shy confusion, uncertainty Izaya presented on his face…  
 _Body tensing_ , probably thinking a _rejection_ or _belittlement_ was going to happen, ‘’I’d _never_ think this was going to happen… _Did you plan this?’’_ He exhaled, if Izaya had really had come up with this as a master plan… Well he didn’t really _reject_ it, he was surprisingly happy of this outcome, if he was being honest.

 _‘’Haah,_ actually no—‘’ Izaya shyly smiled, ‘’I mean, I **did** tease in the beginning to see what would _happen…_ But in the alley I realized…’’ Izaya’s face flushed, ‘’I-it doesn’t matter—‘’  
 _‘’Tell_ me…’’ his voice soft, ‘’that I _might_ like you or whatever’’  
‘’ _What a coincidence,_ I might like you too’’  
  


‘’This is _dumb_ huh?’’ Shizuo got out of the bed with Izaya, looking in the mirror at his stained pants, ‘’but _**fuck**_ it was good’’, the other nodded.  
‘’How does your hair look _wet?’’_ Shizuo suddenly said, the smaller looked at him confused ‘’uh, like a _wet_ otter’’  
Shizuo snorted, ‘’I doubt that’’ pulling Izaya with him to the bathroom as he pulled his shirt over his head. ‘’O-oh—yeah ok _I can prove that_ to you easily’’  
‘’Great’’

**~**

‘’I should get going’’ Izaya dried his hair with a towel, ‘’I got work tomorrow, so yeah maybe’’  
 _‘’maybe?’’_ Izaya’s voice perked up, he quickly changed into his usual flirtatious tone ‘’I’ll take the _‘maybe’_ next time—‘’ he stopped getting dressed ‘’that is unless there _**isn’t**_ a n-next time, _you know what forget it’’_  
Shizuo pulled the black sweater over the smaller’s head ‘’I’d like it to be a _next_ time…’’  
‘’Really?’’ He blinked, ‘’really.’’  
  


  
‘’Bye _Shizuo-chan~’’_ he walked out the door, waving enthusiastically.  
 _‘’Bye’’_ he gave a short wave, how did it come to this?

**~**

‘’So did you _end up_ getting thrown out?’’ Shizuo sipped a cup of coffee, Celty puffed while typing quickly ‘’No!’’  
‘’Celty wouldn’t let me do _thiiings~’’_ Shinra whined from the kitchen, ‘’we were out in _public!!’’_ she turned her phone in his direction.  
‘’How did the _rest_ of your night go, Shizuo?’’ Shinra smiled, Shizuo choked on his coffee _‘’ **oh**_ I just… went home, went to bed… _Nothing special’’_  
 _‘’Uhuh…’’_ He smirked, ‘’what are you _smiling_ about?’’ Celty typed out, ‘’am I missing _something?’’_ She looked around in the room, ‘’ **no.** ’’ Shizuo clenched his teeth.

‘’We’re going out to dinner in a while, _do you want to join?’’_ Shinra waved his hand around, ‘’ _no thank you_ , I don’t need to witness anymore _lewdness_ from you’’, ‘’rude’’ he shrugged.  
‘’I might _actually…_ go and… **sing** ’’ he dreaded the reaction, Celty and Shinra shared a look _‘’really? Why?’’_  
‘’ _Stress relief?_ Like you said, and I'm not _comfortable_ doing that _around_ people…’’ He sighed, ‘’understandable, have a good time!’’ Shinra smiled wide, _seriously what did he know?_

**~**

‘’Shizuo-chan~’’ Izaya _eeled_ his way towards him, _‘’do you live here?’’_  
‘’ _Pff no_ , you know _where_ I live’’  
‘’ **unfortunately** ’’ he dead faced, Izaya stuck out his tongue ‘’you two _done?_ Single or shared room?’’ The body guard rolled his eyes, ‘’separate~’’ Izaya smirked, Shizuo nodded ‘’room 6 and 9 then, key cards— _don’t ask me again_ , I don’t have to remind you of the _warning?’’_  
‘’Nope’’  
 _‘’What_ warning?’’ Izaya’s eyes darted between them ‘’don’t break doors.’’  
 _‘’Hahah’’_ Izaya laughed and walked away, Shizuo followed in the same direction.

Izaya _already_ knew what song he wanted, he wasn’t gonna lie, he _didn’t_ know Shizuo was coming here today, honestly very surprised… _Pleasantly_ surprised actually.

‘’Get large, _get hard_ , go fuck, go far, _when I touch it_ , watch it, **fuck it** , see my money-’’ Izaya sung with an urge, ‘’and my I -- ride no lie just get inside me~’’ He sang as he filmed himself, he had to show Shizuo what he was doing; he needed the attention, he swayed his hips to the song, ‘’Like you better if you just ride me, _grind me_ , try me, watch me _finish~_ I like you better if you get up in it’’ he winked, _‘’I might like you better if we slept together’’_ he ended the video and sent it. He waited for a reply but continued the song, imagining the blonde’s reaction.  
‘You _fucking_ piece of shit’ was all Shizuo replied, Izaya knew he _won._

**~  
  
**

Shizuo just took the first song he recognised, another that was on his father’s CD.  
‘’Oh, what a night… Late December, back in '63~… What a very _special_ time for me~. As I remember, _what a night’’_ He tried to keep the memories to a minimum, _but his dick had other plans,_ ‘’Oh, what a night~ You know, I didn't even know her name… But I was never gonna be the _same._ What a lady, what a night~’’ _Wait,_ did he actually like women? He had a crush or two as a teen, but he was occupied with trying to _kill Izaya_ to ever do anything. Did he like _guys?_ He can recall one crush on a classmate, so he probably was bi…  
‘’Oh, I~, I got a funny feeling when she walked~ in the room ~And I… As I recall, it ended _much_ too soon’’, he agreed with that… it _definitely_ ended too soon… The shower was _mostly_ soap rubbing and Izaya had his back to him, he ghosted his hands close to his member but decided to tease the smaller instead.  
  
‘’Oh, what a night~ Hypnotizing, mesmerizing me… She was everything I dreamed she'd be’’ Could he even admit that? ‘’Sweet surrender, what a night~’’  
 ***ping*** Shizuo picked up his phone and looked at the video as the music in the background played, _‘’asshole’’_ he cursed. Izaya teasing him? No, he wasn’t going to get him _‘’ignore him, just ignore him’’_  
  
‘’And I felt a rush like a rolling bolt of thunder. Spinning my head around and taking my body under--  
Oh, what a night!’’ Fuck he really wanted to tear off the doors and pin the flea down, ‘’control yourself…’’ he whispered to himself.  
  
‘’Oh, I- I got a funny feeling when she _walked~_ in the room… And _I~_ As I recall, it ended _much_ too soon… Oh, what a night’’ Izaya sneaked into the room, Shizuo wanted to steal the key card but smirked at the little shit, ‘’hi~ I was bored’’ Izaya ran his hand down Shizuo’s arm.  
‘’Why'd it take _so long_ to see the light? _Seemed so wrong but now it seems so right…_ What a lady, what a night~’’ Shizuo flirted as best as he could, putting _emphasis_ on certain words, Izaya seemed to react. The blonde threw the microphone away and pushed the smaller onto the sofa, he giggled as Shizuo kissed him all over.  
  
‘’Shizuo-chan~ in _public?_ Daring today are we?’’  
‘’Shut up—‘’ He picked up the other and let his hands push under the shirt and drag off the ugly fur jacket, _honestly… its so ugly._  
‘’Lets add some background _music~’’_ Izaya grabbed the controller and searched for a song, Shizuo mumbled something, he guessed it was an agreeing word.

Sloppy kisses turned into heated steady ones, neither paying attention to the song, Izaya unbuckled his belt; pulling his erected member out, Shizuo blinked at it, Izaya blushed and it _twitched._ Izaya let out a sudden gasp as he felt Shizuo’s hand _gently_ touching him through his underwear. _‘’Sh-hit—‘’_ Izaya grabbed the sofa, the taller licked up Izaya’s throat.

'Cause you said it _meant nothing_ … And I should've kept my _silence~_ But I guess I'm too attached to _my own pride_ to let you know—‘ They shared a look, both breathing heavily.  
‘’That all these words meant nothing… And I've always been this _heartless’’_ Izaya shrugged with a smile, his voice was weak.  
‘And we're just having sex, _no,_ _I would never call it love…_ But love…’ Shizuo’s shoulders relaxed, he smiled suddenly… _Softer than ever._  
  
‘’Oh no, _I think_ I'm catching feelings…’’ Izaya moaned as the other lowered himself, pulling off the black haired man’s pants.  
’And I don't know if this is _empathy_ I feel-- Just hold on… Remember why you said _this_ was the last time?’ Lips ghosting over the head that needed more _attention,_ a soft kiss. Shizuo felt the fabric on his tongue, he was unsure if he was really going to pull it off and just suck him right there and then, he all but forgot where they were.  
 _‘’P-please—‘’_ Izaya moaned deeply, he tried to take off his boxers, Shizuo kissed for each cm almost pulling it off.

‘’You two _love birds_ can stop right there.’’ An angry voice suddenly said, Izaya looked up unimpressed. Shizuo’s face burned in shame _**‘** ’ **boring** ’’_ was all Izaya said.  
‘’Just because you _own_ this joint doesn’t mean you can use it as your own _personal_ hook up place. One of your own rules are _Play is fine, sex is not_.’’  
Shizuo kinda expected that he was the owner, he had the key card after all, the body guard always seemed to know… _something._  
‘’ _Fiiine~_ We’ll leave… You’re no fun.’’ They got up and picked up their things, ‘’just following your rules, sir.’’  
‘’Buzzkill~’’

The crisp wind cleared Shizuo’s mind, he had to feel Izaya _inside_ him… One way or another… and he needed to be inside _him._  
‘’How about a drink? _At my place?’’_ Izaya gestured playfully, ‘’alright’’  
‘’I’ll even make you a _Chocolatini~’’_  
‘’I have _something_ else in mind, _a different taste_.’’ Shizuo walked casually next to him, Izaya blinked ‘’ what's that?’’  
The taller stood in front of him, trying to mimic Izaya’s infamous wicked smile ‘’ **you**.’’ He crooked an eyebrow the flirtiest as he could.

 _‘’H-have_ you always been this bold, Shizuo-chan?’’ He stuttered, biting his lip.  
‘’Maybe singing really did help me’’ he smirked before turning to leave towards Izaya’s apartment.  
Izaya quickly followed, eyeing the other _curiously._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in this order:  
> Amanda Blank - Might Like You Better.  
> The Four Seasons - December, 1963 (Oh, What a Night).  
> EDEN - sex (catching feelings).
> 
> *This is turning into being very hot and im not gonna lie my face hurt from blushing*


	5. Can't fight this feeling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a normal day for Shizuo: exist, scare some dude, Tom gets his money, listen to a very convenient song on the radio that totally sums up whats going on in his life atm...

‘’You’re very distracted today, Shizuo…’’ Tom shot a side glare over to the other, ‘’you didn’t ruin _anything_ or… not that I'm complaining—‘’ he quickly added with a soft laughter, _‘’but… Are you alright?’’_  
Shizuo hadn’t picked up that he was being spoken to, Tom nudged his arm ‘’oh, _sorry…_ I wasn’t paying attention, what did you say?’’ He lit his smoke _again,_ Tom shook his head and sighed ‘’ _I said_ 'you seem distracted' and asked if everything was ok.’’  
The blonde nodded softly before clearing his throat ‘’I'm fine, just a lot on my _mind…_ didn’t mean for it to disrupt work—‘’  
‘’ _no no no_ , that’s not what I meant.’’ Tom waved his hand, ‘’but _you’re_ ok? Your _brother_ ok?’’  
‘’Yeah we’re both fine.’’  
‘’Alright…’’  
They walked in silence to the next house, the sod who had refused to pay up, also refused to open the door… He rather turned up his radio, Shizuo felt he recognised the song, maybe he heard it on his dad’s old CD as well, _but he doubted it._  
 _‘I can't fight this feeling any longer… And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow~ What started out as friendship, has grown stronger—‘_ Shizuo listened closely, he was better at _understanding_ English than _speaking_ it, unlike Izaya who seemed excellent at both… **_that asshole._**  
  
 _‘I only wish I had the strength to let it show… I tell myself that I can't hold out forever~_  
 _I said there is no reason for my fear. Cause I feel so secure when we're together’._  
The day they were busted, they _did_ go back to Izaya’s, it was as if they were in _heat;_ fingers digging into hair, _pulling_ and yanking at clothes, _messy kisses._  
  
 _‘You give my life direction… You make everything so clear’_ , they had moved to the sofa and after a few rough _pulls_ and _humps,_ they just stopped… Looked at each other for a while, _time stopped,_ Shizuo let his hand caress the info broker’s cheek; Izaya leaned into it, his eyes soft.  
 _‘And even as I wander… I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window~’  
_  
‘’Shizuo? _Kick_ the door in’’ Tom waved his hand, the man inside turned up the volume. Shizuo lifted his foot up, _‘You're a candle in the window… On a cold, dark winter's night~ And I'm getting closer than I ever thought… I might~’_  
The man yelped as his door came _flying_ , Tom stepped in first, did his bit; the man paid up _almost_ instantly while looking terrified at Shizuo.  
 _‘And I can't fight this feeling anymore… I've forgotten what I started fighting for… It's time to bring this ship into the shore, and throw away the oars, forever…’_  
They left the house, but the song could still be heard down the street, maybe he didn’t turn it down to cover his crying or something, who knows.  
  
 _‘Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore~ I've forgotten what I started fighting for—’_ Shizuo stopped, he looked to the side and _although_ he did know today’s route; he had forgotten _where_ it was… ‘’I’ll see you tomorrow—‘’ Shizuo suddenly said while rushing over the road, Tom yelled after him ‘’where are you going?’’  
‘’ **Kill the flea.** ’’ Shizuo could hear the rest of the song in the elevator, must be a song on the radio, _‘and if I have to crawl upon the floor…’_  
The elevator door opened, he stepped outside quickly, _‘Come crashing through your door’_. He knocked hard on the door and Izaya opened and _before_ he could say anything, Shizuo was on his lips, _‘Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore~’  
_  
  
Shizuo closed the door behind him, Izaya lead them to his bedroom, ‘’that song is _everywhere…’’_ The blonde groaned, Izaya smiled ‘’it’s a popular song, _someone_ requested it—‘’  
Shizuo narrowed his eyes, smiled weakly, Izaya melted ‘’ _no_ it wasn’t me’’  
‘’Uhuh~’’ He wrapped his arms around the other, hugging tightly and kissing his neck softly. Weak moans left the smaller, _this wasn’t heated_ , it wasn’t _lust,_ it wasn’t **Fuck or _die._**  
It was _sincere…_ Izaya leaned his head back, letting his hand travel down Shizuo’s back.  
Izaya’s hair was moved out of the way, Shizuo caressed his cheek, his _blushing hot cheeks._  
 _‘My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you… I've been running round in circles in my mind~ And it always seems that I'm following you~, girl’_ , The taller pushed his knee _up_ teasingly at the ‘girl’ part, _Izaya purred.  
_  
  
 _‘Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find~’._  
‘’ _Shizuo-chan~_ , **touch me** ’’ he gestured under his shirt, and Shizuo obeyed; his hands ran up, taking the shirt off, letting his kisses travel _down._ Fingers digging into the hips and pulling off the pants, ‘’ _Shizuo-chan_ …’’ Izaya said softly, Shizuo looked up, ‘’Cause **I** can't fight this _feeling_ anymore~’’ Izaya practically sang in a whisper.  
Shizuo didn’t feel embarrassed anymore, ‘’I've _forgotten_ what I started fighting _for…’’_ His voice and English wasn’t as _smooth_ as Izaya… But it worked.  
  
 _‘And if I have to crawl upon the floor… Come crashing through your door…’_  
He leaned down to Izaya’s ear, inhaling softly ‘‘ _Baby,_ I can't fight this _feeling_ anymore~’’ The voice sent _shivers_ down Izaya’s spine, he let out a noise; Shizuo smiled and let his hand slip under the boxer, _‘’hhh—‘’_ Izaya arched his back.  
‘’ **Fuck me, Shizuo-chan, _fuck me now_ —**‘’ He pushed his pants off and Shizuo did the same to his _own,_ this was the first time he got a _good_ look at Izaya.  
  
  
He watched as the other pulled something out of his drawer, a bottle of lube and a condom, ‘’you want to _top_ or—‘’ Izaya flushed, Shizuo answered by grabbing the lube and put some on his fingers; his index finger _circled_ Izaya’s rim, ‘’aa _\--- s-shit’’_ , he slipped in a finger as Izaya moaned deeply. Honestly hearing Izaya _curse_ like that was a turn on, he slowly pushed in another while making sure Izaya was ok with it, after he received an _eager_ nod; he moved them around, spreading them, Izaya’s legs separated _just as quickly._  
Izaya moved underneath him as if he laid on hot coal, his dick bopping with each move. Shizuo suddenly had his mouth kissing the _ridge_ of the broker’s member, his tongue moving zigzag to the head and _flicked_ the corona, he felt Izaya tighten as he slowly pushed _another_ finger in.  
He felt his own dick needing to _feel_ the warmth, while Shizuo was kissing and teasing, he also rolled on the condom.  
  
 _‘’Izaya…’’_ He moaned while watching the other, ‘’hngh…’’ Face flushed, eyes darting everywhere, knuckles white from grabbing the sheets. ‘’ _P-please_ —‘’  
Shizuo placed the tip and slowly pushed in, he felt as if his dick was being _swallowed,_ he pushed himself all the way in. _‘’C-crap—‘’_ Izaya could feel his own _pulse beat around Shizuo’s cock_ , _‘’haaaah,_ **fuck,** Shizuo-chan’’ he grabbed the back of the blonde’s head and pushed him down for a kiss.  
The kiss was eager and _uncoordinated,_ without knowing it- Shizuo had started to move, Izaya gasped as he mentally begged him to pull out and push back in; either Shizuo read minds _**or**_ he _really_ just understood body language.  
Making sure the condom didn’t dry out or anything, Shizuo for good measure poured some lube at the end and dipped his head past the rim a few times, maybe accidentally rubbing the prostate in the process; only casually driving the receiver crazy, ‘’ **Shizuo-chan! _Please!_** _’’_ He couldn’t take it, _he was gonna explode._  
In that second all of the blonde’s length pushed in, and out _slowly,_ **quickly in** , **_slower out._**  
This went on for a little while as he found a rhythm, he wasn’t going to lie… _He felt so close_ and although he may seem like he was calm, he wanted to just _fuck him_ so hard, _against a wall_ , a tree, _the fucking karaoke bar!_ Anything!  
  
Izaya felt his hands being pinned over his head, lips being occupied and one of Shizuo’s free hands _circled_ and played with his nipples, _‘’ **o—over** stimulation_ Shizuo-cha _ahhahhh_ ~’’ It got him, his hole _clenched,_ hips shot up, everything went _white;_ he heard his own deep moan, followed by the warm feeling of the condom being filled up, the _tightening_ of his wrists, slow jerks inside him.  
His entire body shook as he felt his _**cock cream**_ drip out of him like the _last few drops in an orange juice bottle_ , ‘’Shi-- _zuo…_ ’’ Izaya closed his eyes and felt the other lie down on top of him.

  
  


**~**

  
  


_‘’ngh…’’_ Izaya stirred, his body felt satisfied _yet_ something felt weird, ‘’Shizuo…’’ he nudged the other, ‘’you called me…--‘’  
 _‘’Chan~’’_ Izaya smirked  
Shizuo looked up tired ‘’nevermind,’’ he started to move off the other but stopped suddenly, he looked down and slowly pulled out his dick. Izaya observed and let out a light laugh, the condom was left _inside him_ , Shizuo looked at the other as he pulled it out. _It felt weird_ but not in a bad way, his face must’ve said something because the blonde smirked.  
  
‘’ _hehh_ … Now what?’’ Shizuo tilted his head, the black haired man swung his arms around the taller’s neck, ‘’ _maybe_ a shower? _Maybe_ food?’’ His soft smile made Shizuo’s heart _skip_ a beat, ‘’ _I meant—_ ‘’  
 _‘’This_ first, **_that_ **later~’’ Izaya kissed him lightly, unlike how they’d kiss up to now, Shizuo hummed.  
‘’ **!?!** _**Shizuo-chan!!**_ Give me a _warning—‘’_ Izaya yelped as he was scooped up into the other’s arms, _bridal style_ , ‘’ _hey Izaya…_ ’’ Voice low, ‘’y-yeah?’’  
Shizuo leaned close to his ear, breathing hot ‘’I'm lifting you to the bathroom.’’  
‘’ _I hate you._ ’’  
Shizuo smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used:
> 
> REO Speedwagon - "Can't Fight This Feeling"
> 
> :) <\-- you know what that's for


	6. They don't know about us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a group date! Although Shizuo and Izaya aren't dating, haha, that would be silly :)  
> What if, and hear me out... Izaya and Shizuo was to, let me finish.... SING TOGETHER????? Can't be, too silly, haha.... unless???  
> :)

‘’ _Izaya~_ You’ll have a good time I promise’’ the doctor whined, ‘’that’s a big promise’’ Izaya smiled, ‘’if he doesn’t want to join, maybe let him be…’’ Celty typed out, ‘’ _also_ you should ask Shizuo, **and** not spring it on him’’  
‘’They should get over their little thing and get along! Just as I tried all those years ago, right Izaya?’’  
The info broker smiled wickedly, _‘if they knew about the little thing they had going on… heh’_ , ‘’alright’’ he shrugged, Celty looked defeated, Shinra cheered, ‘’ ** _on one condition_** ’’  
Shinra’s smile went to a frown, ‘’what?’’  
‘’You two _don’t_ make out.’’ Izaya’s face lost a bit of colour, from what he’d heard from Shizuo-chan… _He really didn’t need to see that._  
‘’Aww!! But--!’’  
 _‘’That_ or **I won’t come**.’’  
 _‘’fiiiine’’_ the doctor whined, ‘’then let’s go’’ Izaya smiled.

**~**

‘’What’s **_he_** doing here’’ Shizuo clenched his jaw, for the common eye- you’d guess its from anger, but both he and Izaya _knew_ better. ‘’ **Bonding time!!** ’’ Shinra dragged both towards the bar, it was packed with people, ‘’aw… Looks like everyone had the same thoughts as us…’’  
Izaya smirked at the blonde, Shizuo knew there was _no way_ they weren’t getting in, he sighed as Izaya dragged the _dragger,_ he winked innocently at the bouncer and he let them in.  
‘’What? How are you allowed to just, walk in?’’ Shinra walked next to him, ‘’ **VIP of course** ’’  
‘’ _more like the owner’’_ Shizuo mumbled, Izaya nudged him in the shoulder, luckily neither of the pair heard him, ‘’ _shh’’_  
‘’whatever.’’  
  
‘’Room, 8 _and—‘’_ The new guy started, ‘’we’re a group~’’ Izaya smirked, the bouncer leaned over and passed a card to the new guy, ‘’ _o-oh, right away_ ’’ he quickly typed something into his machine. ‘’Izayaaaa~ Why do you get _special_ treatment?’’  
‘’ _VIP, Shinra_ ’’ the broker smirked, the bouncer looked sternly at Shizuo ‘’you _remember_ the warning—‘’  
‘’don’t break doors, I know.’’  
‘’Good’’  
Izaya smirked wickedly, he picked up the card and skipped down the hall, ‘’ _Izayaaa~_ wait uup~’’  
Celty and Shizuo followed, ‘’ _what’s up with the flea?’’_ Shizuo mumbled, ‘’I don’t know, he didn’t want to come to begin with… But when he heard _you_ were coming… He changed his mind…’’ Celty typed out, watching the pair carefully.  
Shinra stopped at a door, causally waved them over ‘’ _Celty_ , this could be _our_ song~’’

 _‘’I'll love you more with every breath Truly, madly, deeply do~ I will be strong, I will be faithful_  
 _'Cause I'm counting on a new beginning, a reason for living, a deeper meaning, yeah—‘’  
_ A couple sang inside the room, Shizuo and Izaya walked to the next door. _  
_

 _‘’Owaranu kyou ni kachi nante nai~ Sou datte kore mo tada no asobi…_  
 _Samatageteku~ onozuto toozakeru riyuu wo~_  
 _Dreaming… ishi gyakusou, Shikakui sora kokoro -- no sukima umenu._  
 _Akenu yoru kara nukeyou, Mirai no kaizoudo sage bokura wa me wo sorashite wa~’’_ Two teen girls, with what Shizuo could remember as _‘my hero academia’_ … His brother had talked about it being the new thing, he looked at Izaya for a second. ‘’ _Comon~’’_ The black haired gestured the other, Shinra stopped at another door.  
He started to whisper sing, Izaya hummed with, both kinda _bopping_ with it. Shizuo walked closer to hear better.  
  
  
  
 _‘’Friday night and the lights are low~ Looking out for a place to go—‘’_  
Shinra whispered ‘’its basically us!’’  
 _‘’Where they play the right music… Getting in the swing, you come to look for a king…’’_  
Izaya shot Shizuo a glare, Celty stood close to the doctor, _‘’Anybody could be that guy~ Night is young and the music's… High~’_ ’ Izaya muttered the words and slid a hand up his _thigh,_ Shizuo felt his entire body burn with embarrassment, _‘’With a bit of rock music, everything is fine--You're in the mood for a dance~’’_  
Shinra danced a bit with Celty, not enough to get busted by the singer, _‘’and when you get the chance~’’  
_  
  
‘’ ** _Excuse me_ , please move along.**’’ The new guy shyly said, Shinra mumbled something like ‘’but the _good part_ was just about to start…’’  
‘’ _My apologies_ , we’ll find our room now’’ he waved his hand, and the rest of the group left.  
Celty typed out to Shinra, Izaya took a peek at it, ‘’I recognise this song!’’  
Shizuo listened, he only got a few words… But luckily for him, _or unluckily_ , Izaya mouthed it.  
 _‘’I thought I was dreaming, But I was wrong, yeah yeah yeah—‘’_ Shinra held around Celty, both Izaya and Shizuo looked _uncomfortable,_ the info broker tried to stay on track _‘’Oh, but I'm gonna keep on scheming~’’_ he added an eyebrow wiggle, ‘ _’til I can make you… Make you my own~’’_  
‘’ _Izayaaa~_ What room was it we got?’’ Celty tried to pry off Shinra who whined and also tried to grab her _unproperly,_ ‘’we’re soon there… **Shinra** , remember my condition?’’  
He ~~immediately~~ let her go, _Shizuo thanked god._  
  
‘’Here we are~’’ He opened the door, ‘’ _thank god…_ ’’  
‘’ _Oh don’t thank god yet_ , you’re gonna sing today~’’ Izaya smirked, ‘’ **no** ’’, ‘’of course you are! You _promi—‘’_  
‘’I said I’d _come—’’_ His eyes darted over to the flea, ‘’that I’d, _uh,_ go with you…’’ He sighed, ‘’I never said I'd _sing’’_  
‘’ **Please!!** ’’  
‘’Coman Shizuo, just _one_ song? We’ll **never** ask you again, _isn’t that right Shinra?’’_ Celty moved her text around, the doctor; who was now at his knees… _Practically_ begging Shizuo.  
‘’ **Fine.** Only—‘’ He pointed around the room, ‘’ **one** song.’’  
Shinra nodded eagerly, ‘’Ok! Celty let’s begin!!’’  
  
  
‘’How _mature_ of you Shizuo-chan~’’  
‘’Shut up. I'm doing it for _Shinra.’’_  
‘’What song are you gonna sing?’’ He moved some of his black hair behind his hair, while observing the couple going through the different songs on the list, ‘’I know _what_ I'm gonna sing~ wanna sing it _with_ me?’’  
‘’ **Fuck off.** ’’ The blonde sat down in the sofa, they had been fooling around for a _few weeks_ … Holding it secret because… _God,_ he didn’t even wanna think about it. They hadn’t talked about if they were _more_ than fuck buddies.  
‘’ **Found it!** ’’ Shinra suddenly yelled, dragged Shizuo right out of his thoughts, he saw that Izaya was looking at him but quickly stopped as he realised he was _busted._  
  
Shinra cleared his throat _‘’Can anybody find me~ somebody to love~?’’_ He reached out to Celty, she held her hands in front of her ‘face’, the piano music was _soothing,_ Shizuo relaxed a bit.  
 _‘’Ooh, each morning I get up, I die a little… Can barely stand on my feet~’’_ Shinra was _really_ getting into the role of Freddie, since he put on the _single mode_ , there was only backup singers.  
 _‘’Take a look in the mirror and cry-- Lord what you're doing to me-‘’_ He was getting _really_ dramatic, Celty seemed to love it.  
 _‘’I have spent all my years in believing you… But I just can't get no relief, Lord~’’_ Extra pressure on the beginning, there were _probably_ something more to it, _but Shizuo didn’t pry._  
 _‘’Somebody… Ooh, somebody… Can anybody find me~, somebody to love?’’_ Shinra screamed, _louder than the song,_ the blonde made a face, he checked if Izaya reacted on the same way, but the flea’s face was calm, almost… _Sad?_

‘’ _I’ll get a drink, anyone want anything?_ ’’ He suddenly got up, Celty typed out her and Shinra’s order, she thanked Izaya. ‘’ _I’ll help_ you carry them…’’ Shizuo offered, ‘’no need.’’ Izaya declined, he hadn’t expected that…  
‘’Coman _Izaya~’’_ Shinra cut between the lyrics, he urged them to leave, _they knew what this meant._  
‘’I can just wait _outside_ here—‘’  
‘’Nah, you might as well join now.’’ Izaya waved his usual wave, and made his way to the bar, Shizuo followed suit.  
They walked past the same rooms, to his knowledge it’s the same people but different songs.  
One song caught _both_ of their attention, they slowed down…  
  
 _‘’There's something sweet… And almost kind… But he was mean, and he was coarse and unrefined~’’_ Izaya lifted his eyebrow at Shizuo, as to hint he was the ‘beast’.  
 _‘’And now he's dear, and so unsure, I wonder why I didn't see it there before~’’_  
He looked at the taller, a bit shy, there was nobody around them; Izaya’s breath quicken, he blinked more, the blonde _picked it up,_ and matched it.  
 _‘’She glanced this way, I thought I saw… And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw~’’_ Shizuo reached out, holding the broker’s hand _gently,_ not visible to the naked eye. The room they were listening in on was in a corner of sorts, _very convenient for them._

 _‘’No it can't be, I'll just ignore… But then she's never looked at me that way before~’’_ They shared a sincere look, they _had_ to be thinking the same, Shizuo moved them to the darker part of the corner, _suspiciously dark.  
‘’New~ and a bit alarming… Who'd have ever thought that this could be?’’_ Izaya let his hand travel up the other’s chest to caress his face, _‘’true~ that he's no Prince Charming~’’_ Shizuo scoffed, _‘’but there's something in him that I simply didn't see~’’_  
  
From the end of the hallway some glasses _shined_ through, they didn’t see it…  
‘’What are you doing? _What-- !!!’’_ Celty abruptly stopped and typed quickly ‘’what are _they_ doing?!’’ She nudged Shinra, _who smiled._  
 _‘’Well, who'd have thought?’’_ Celty could hear the music, _they weren’t that far away, but enough to not be spotted._  
 _‘’Well, who'd have known?’’_ Shizuo kissed Izaya gently, Celty typed out something but Shinra only observed, _‘’and who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?’’_ The doctor mumbled, _finally_ glad they got along, he knew _**something**_ was up… They both acted… _different._ But this? _More_ than he could’ve hoped for.  
  
 _‘’We'll wait and see… A few days more…’_ ’ They watched as Shizuo had taken the lead on the act, _‘’there may be something there that wasn't there before…’’_ Shinra whispered, Celty sighed and typed ‘ _’you know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before…’’_  
 _‘’There may be something there that wasn't there before…’’_ Izaya gasped lightly as Shizuo kissed him down the neck, ‘’let’s go back, coman, and not a **word** to them, _we gotta pretend we don’t know_.’’ Shinra basically skipped back, Celty followed, typing more questions.

‘’Shizuo-chan~ _haah—we,_ heh, gotta stop… Don’t wanna---‘’ He giggled, ‘’ _be thrown out my own bar_ —‘’ Shizuo stopped, he licked the hickey he made, _it was just_ under the collar on the shirt, Izaya looked down ‘’ **oh…** You _marked_ me Shizuo-chan.’’  
‘’Don’t say it like that…’’  
‘’This is the mark of _Shizuo-cha~’’_  
‘’ **We should get the drinks** ’’ Shizuo cut him off and walked down the hallway, Izaya skipped behind him.  
  
~  
  
‘’Two martinis _and—_ Shizuo?’’  
‘’ _uhh_ …’’  
‘’Two _Chocolatinies’’_ He smirked, handed the bartender a card, Shizuo looked at him confused.  
They sat by the bar as their drinks were being mixed, ‘’you used my _normal_ name’’.  
Izaya leaned towards him, ‘’ _unusual?’’_  
‘’Very…’’  
‘’Does that _mean_ …’’ He let his hand run _close_ to the blonde’s groin, ‘’ ** _Izaya…_** ’’ He warned, ‘’you _like it_ when I say _’Shizuo-chan'_ ~?’’ He practically purred.  
 _‘‘All the good girls go to Hell… 'Cause even God herself has enemies…’’_ A girl sang to the song behind them, _‘’and once the water starts to rise, and Heaven's out of sight… She'll want the Devil on her team’’_  
Izaya chuckled, ‘’your drinks sirs’’ the bartender looked at them dead, he looked at the girls behind them, they were _probably_ a problem… Izaya didn’t care, he had people for _this._

‘’ _Let’s go back’’_ , he picked up two drinks and Shizuo did the same.  
  
  
 _‘’Deep in the jeans she's wearin', I'm hooked and I can't stop starin'. Oh, baby, I wanna get wit'cha, and take your picture’’_ Izaya half danced to the song as they passed two boys _stumbling_ in the rap, _‘’My homeboys tried to warn me, but that butt you got makes -- me so horny~’’_ He bumped Shizuo with his hips, ‘’I almost _spilled_ the drinks, don’t do that!’’  
The broker giggled weakly, ‘’If they _see_ the hickey **I'm gonna kick you…** ’’ He kicked on the door, ‘’ _Izaya!_ Shizuo! **Drinks!** ’’ Shinra took the two drinks, Celty typed out ‘’we’re just about to start a _new_ song’’  
‘’ _don’t mind us’’_ he took a sip of the chocolate _delight,_ Shizuo sat down opposite of the flea, Shinra smiled as he took a big; Shizuo would _almost_ call it chugging, sip ‘’ ** _alright lets go!_** _’_ _’_ He yelled all excitedly, Celty puffed an energetic _puff._  
Izaya and Shizuo shared a look and sipped each their chocolate _nightmare._  
  
 _‘’Imagine me and you, I do—‘’_ The doctor pointed at Celty, _‘’I think about you day and night, it's only right. To think about the girl you love and hold her tight~’’_ he held around himself, _‘’So happy together~’’_ He blew a kiss to her, ‘’ _ **Shinra…**_ ’’ Izaya warned.  
 _‘’If I should call you up, invest a dime, and you say you belong to me and ease my mind—‘’_  
Izaya rubbed his _hickey_ while looking carefully at Shizuo, _who knew_ but refused to look at the broker. _‘’Imagine how the world could be, so very fine… So happy together—‘’_ Shinra _stood on the table_ , Izaya looked upset… _He should put up a sign or something…_

 _‘’I can't see me lovin' nobody but you, for all my life~ When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue - For all my life~’’_ Celty joined on the table, the info broker had to hold his tongue but _wow,_ he wanted to _yell._ Shizuo could see the frustration all over his face, he thought he’d fuck with him and gestured over to the hickey, Izaya quickly pulled up his shirt.  
 _‘’Me and you and you and me. No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be._  
 _The only one for me is you, and you for me, So happy together~’’_ Izaya mouthed, Shizuo did the same.

~  
  
‘’Okay _you two_ , your turn!’’ Shinra looked through the list ‘’how about _‘break my stride’_ ?’’ He suggested, Shizuo’s face burned a _bright_ red, ‘’ _nah_ , lame’’ Izaya looked bored, ‘’ _Fake Love by BTS?_ I hear they’re popular’’  
‘’ _Rejected._ ’’  
Shizuo let Izaya decide, _unless_ he accepted a song he refused to of course, Shinra smirked ‘’ _Lovefool?_ ’’  
‘’Who sings it?’’  
‘’The Cardigans’’  
‘’Nah, try something _cool,_ something maybe Shizuo-chan knows.’’ The doctor looked at the, _unusually quiet_ , blonde ‘’ **alright.** ’’  
It went for a while, Shinra would suggest, _Izaya would reject_ , Shizuo would shake his head, Celty got bored, ‘’Why don’t _**you**_ choose a song, Izaya?’’ She wrote. ‘’Idunno what I wanna sing’’ he shrugged, Shinra sighed, ‘’ **I found it** , you guys **_have_** to sing it, no choice. This or _something worse!’’_ He picked the song and _practically forced_ the microphones on them, Izaya was taken back a bit, but _accepted the challenge,_ Shizuo didn’t like this one bit.

The melody was soothing, kinda _Africa vibes_ … Izaya had to admit he liked the beat…  
 _‘’One day I looked up and there you were…’’_ Shizuo saw Izaya’s reflection in the screen, _‘’Like a simple question looking for an answer… Now I am the whale, listening to some inner call---Swimming blindly to throw myself upon your shore~’’_ Shinra and Celty danced to the beat in the background, Shizuo was focused on the song… He didn’t wanna _stutter_ the English up.  
 _‘’What if I don't find you when I have landed, would you leave me here to die, on your shore stranded... I think I know why the dog howls at the moon…’’_ Izaya felt the beat and started to move _a bit_ , _‘’I think I know why the dog howls at the moon~’’_  
  
The blonde looked at the couple cheering them on, _it was kinda nice._ He would even _go as far_ as saying he was having a _good time.  
‘’I sing dela, dela~ Ngyanya, Dela, When I'm with you—‘’_ Izaya stopped a bit, _‘’Dela, sondela mam, Sondela, I burn for you~’’_ They could only guess this song was chosen so Shinra and Celty could _‘get it on’_ in the background, Izaya _almost_ wanted to install a camera, but that could be used for blackmail… _**But he was considering it.**_

_‘’I've been waiting for you all my life, hoping for a miracle, I've been waiting day and night, day and night~’’_ The doctor started clapping with the beat, _‘’I've been waiting for you all my life waiting for redemption… I've been waiting day and night, I burn for you!’’_  
Shizuo also started to get the beat, not as much as Celty and Shinra… They were… _going too far_ … Breaking the promise given to Izaya… **_By a thousand._**  
Izaya on the other hand… _Soothing,_ moved to the song perfectly, he couldn’t stop imagining him doing that _naked,_ or wearing _next to nothing_ ; Shizuo would put his hands on the smaller’s hips, _feel the rhythm with him,_ they could probably fuck to--  
  
‘’ **Shizuo!** ’’ Shinra pushed him, he realised the song had started and he missed a _few lines_ , Izaya looked at him confused, as if he hadn’t realised _what_ Shizuo had been thinking about _at all._ _‘’--Inside the cage that is my heart~, The image of your face comes to me when I am alone in the dark! If I could give a shape to this ache that I have for you…’’_ Shizuo felt kind of nauseous, he wasn’t sure _why,_ but he didn’t feel that well…  
 _‘’If I could find the voice that says the words that capture you!’’_ His face must’ve given off the same feeling he was having, Izaya looked concerned but continued the song, _they couldn’t give it away_ , Izaya had to _pretend_ not to care.  
 _‘’I think I know, I think I know, I think I know… I think I know why the dog howls at the moon… I think I know why the dog howls at the moon~’’_

‘’ _Shizuo?_ Are you ok?’’ Celty stood up, ‘’you don’t look good…’’ Shinra walked over to him, Izaya watched in the screen while singing still, _‘’I sing dela, dela… Ngyanya, Dela~’’_ Shizuo sat down for a while, he looked at the glass where his _chocolate horror_ had been, ‘’think I drank _too_ quickly, its _very…_ ’’ He looked at Izaya for a second, Shinra picked up the glass and smelled it, Celty looked concerned.

 _‘’When I'm with you, Dela, sondela mama~ Sondela… I burn for you…’’_ Izaya finally turned around and their eyes locked, ‘’ _I have to go_ —‘’ Shizuo ran out the door, the broker ignored the rest of the song, Shinra followed Shizuo but came back a while later ‘’can't find him…’’ He shrugged, Celty had been hitting Izaya with one of the pillows the whole time Shinra had been gone.  
‘’Why did you give him the _Chocolatinies?!?’’ Celty held up the text and hit him with the other hand,_ ‘’I didn’t _force_ it on him, he accepted!’’ Izaya covered his face with both hands, it didn’t hurt but it was _very childish_ , Shinra eventually stopped his girlfriend, ‘’that’s not gonna help—‘’  
Izaya got up and _straightened_ his clothes, ‘’ _well…_ I don’t wanna be _**assaulted**_ anymore _so I’ll leave_. Shinra’’ he nodded towards his friend, he was almost out the door ‘’ _psycho’’_ he smiled to Celty. He could hear the pillow hit the door as he closed it, smirking he skipped down the hall, _‘’have_ you seen a tall idiot come this way?’’ Izaya skipped towards the bouncer, hands in pockets, smiling wide. _The man looked so tired_ , ‘’he’s about this tall, blonde, _looks like a trashcan_ —‘’ Izaya continued, ‘’ **stop.** ’’ The bouncer held his hand out, ‘’he went outside, _stumbling,_ your other friend came asking, I said I _didn’t_ know.’’  
‘’ _Ooo,_ thank you~’’ He patted the man’s shirt, casually gave him a few yen and skipped outside cheerfully.  
  


**~~  
  
**

It didn’t take him long to find the blonde, he sat against an alley wall, looking _pale._  
‘’ _Heya~_ You ok?’’ Izaya crouched in front of him, he moved some of the hair off Shizuo’s face. ‘’Are you _actually_ nauseous from the drink **or…** _is there something else?’’_  
‘’What do _you_ think…’’ Shizuo managed to say. Izaya, _against his better judgement_ , sat down beside him on the ground, ‘’I guess you’re feeling the same _unease_ as I'm feeling then.’’ Izaya sighed with a smile, ‘’guess we should _talk_ about this then’’, Shizuo nodded, ‘’you wanna talk about it _here?’’_  
‘’Why not…’’  
The broker shrugged, ‘’ _alright,_ well—‘’ He got cut off by a drunk man and woman scream-singing up the street, _‘’People! say we shouldn’t be together---‘’_ the man sounded _horrible,_ _‘’too young to know about forever!!’’_ The woman joined, if it wasn’t for the _off-key singing_ … You’d think she was being _murdered._  
‘’What I was _trying_ to say—‘’ Izaya turned his body against the other.

 _‘’But I say they don’t know…, What they talk talk -- talking about!!’’_ The drunk man screamed up into the sky, another man opened his window and screamed at them to shut up, _‘'cause this love is only getting stronger!!’’_ The woman screamed up, Izaya and Shizuo just stopped to observe, _against their will_ … They were _kinda_ having a _moment_ here…  
  


 _‘’So I don’t wanna wait any longer --- I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl!!!’’_ He grabbed the woman _lewdly,_ Shizuo made a face and turned around, he saw the _same_ disgust on Izaya’s face.  
 _‘’They don’t know about the things we do—‘’_ Izaya wiggled his shoulder to the horrible singing, Shizuo snorted, _‘’they don’t know about the I love you’s’’_ , neither said anything… _Equal flush_ of red across their faces, ‘’we should _probably—_ ‘’ Shizuo tried.

 _‘’But I bet you if they only knew!! They would just be jealous of us! They don’t know about the up all nights—‘’_  
‘’We haven’t been up _all_ nights, there’s been sleeping’’ Izaya added, ‘’don’t add us _into_ the song…’’  
 _‘’They don’t know I've waited all my life’’_ , the couple danced in circles down the street, _like some weird hippies._  
 _‘’Just to find a love that feels this right~’’_ Izaya hesitated but leaned forward, Shizuo watched carefully, the broker stopped and retreated.

 _‘’Baby they don’t know about, they don’t know about us’’_ Shizuo closed the space and they shared a ~~secret~~ kiss, ‘’let's go back to _your_ place…’’ Izaya muttered, Shizuo nodded. They took as many back alleys as they could, avoiding as many people as possible.  
They didn’t make it past the door before they were on _top of each other_ , ‘’we’re talking about it _later_ right?’’ Shizuo gasped between kisses, ‘’yeah, we--- _haaah,_ we should yeah’’ Izaya’s shirt got pulled off, cold hands rubbing all over his torso.  
  
Shizuo pushed the broker into his bed, tore off their clothes ‘’ _h-hey, those are expensive_ —‘’  
‘’ **Then stop me.** ’’ the blonde smirked, _of course_ Izaya didn’t want that, ‘’if you’re gonna tear them, t _hen do it properly~_ Tear it all off, _**do it**_ _Shizuo-chan_ , do it hard, **fuck me—** ‘’ Izaya moaned underneath him, he was about to tear them off but got cut off by knocking on the door.

  
  
‘’ **Shizuo?? Are you here?** ’’ A _familiar_ voice screamed between knocks, Izaya looked at his clothes, then at Shizuo and giggled ‘’well, _this is terrible_ …’’  
‘’ **Fuck.** ’’  
‘’ _I mean_ , that was the plan _yeah_ …’’  
‘’ **Izaya…** ’’ He got up, tried to make himself _presentable,_ ‘’you want me to _hide_ in the closet?’’ The broker snorted, ‘’no I'm being _serious_ ’’ he picked up his clothes and carefully hid. ‘’ _Izay—_ **shit.** ’’  
  
  
‘’ _Heeey…_ Shinra… Celty… What, _heh,_ are you doing _here?’’_ He leaned _~~causally~~_ against the door frame, ‘’we wanted to check if you were ok, you just ran off! Did Izaya find you?’’  
‘’ _I-Izaya?_ Why would _he_ —‘’ Shizuo cleared his throat, Celty quickly showed him a text ‘’he left _right_ after you, we _assumed_ he went to look for _you.’’_  
  
‘’Hah, _no,_ I… _Why_ would I **care** about _the flea?’’_  
Before all of this, it would’ve been such a _normal thing_ to say, but _now_ it kinda stung… _He hoped Izaya didn’t hear it..._ ‘’ _I just want you two to get along_ …’’ Shinra sighed, ‘’we’re glad **you’re ok** , _we should go.’’_ Celty guided the doctor away.  
They dead stopped as they heard a _small_ noise, Shizuo closed his eyes slowly, _exhaling._

 _‘’What was that?’’_ Shinra blinked a few times, ‘’ _Shinra_ …’’ Celty tried to move him, ‘’I put a _glass_ next to my bed, must’ve fallen off, didn’t place it correctly.’’ He lied, like the _terrible_ liar he was, terrible, _a toddler_ would’ve been able to tell.  
‘’ _ **Riiight**_ … We’ll leave then’’ Shinra smirked, _Shizuo hated that.  
  
_

He waited a while before going to let Izaya out, the broker cleared his throat, ‘’I _kinda_ fell into the door’’ he shyly said, ‘’also _god…_ you’re terrible.’’  
‘’ _Yeah yeah’’_  
‘’ _Soooo~_ Are we gonna part ways **_or_** …’’ Izaya _eeled_ his arms around the taller’s neck ‘’continue _where_ we were _before_ being interrupted?’’  
Shizuo smirked while lifting the smaller up against a wall, ‘’ _I like your answer~’’_  
‘’Thought you would’’ Shizuo kissed him roughly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used:  
> Truly madly deeply - Savage Garden.  
> ODD FUTURE - Uverworld ( the translation of what I used on the bottom).  
> Abba – dancing queen  
> The Hollies – just one look  
> Somebody to love – queen  
> Something there – Disney  
> Baby got back – sir mix- a- lot  
> All the good girls go to hell – Billie Eilish  
> Happy together – Simple Plan  
> They don’t know about us – one direction
> 
> [ Oh yes, this is also just play  
> The reason for keeping away from itself  
> Ah, dreaming  
> Ah, dreaming  
> Fill in the gaps in the square sky  
> Let's escape from the dawn night  
> Future resolution reduction We shouldn't look away  
> The days when I didn't want to be.]  
> ^ I hope its correct i dont know, i googled ahah O:)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	7. Let's go ''straight'' to number one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinra and Celty invite Shizuo over for dinner, a casual dinner, nothing behind it. They're not gonna bombard him with questions or anything, just a friendly dinner :)
> 
> Izaya isn't invited to dinner, he's too sneaky to not be asked questions, because it would be a normal friendly dinner :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When im not writing the Music parts, i just want you guys to know that i listen to ''Pink Elephants'' from Dumbo :) on repeat

Shizuo carefully knocked on his friend’s door, he had gotten a _sudden_ invitation on text from Celty and he came without anything to offer, Shinra opened the door and with open arms welcomed the blonde bartender in, ‘’hey…’’ Shizuo awkwardly waved, Celty puffed an excited cloud and guided him into the living room. ‘’ _I didn’t bring anything_ …’’ He tried but Shinra cut him off ‘’dinner is almost ready!’’  
The radio was on in the background, it wasn’t familiar but soothing, it calmed him down.  
 _‘This year's love had, better last… Heaven knows it's, high time… I've been waiting on my own… too long’_  
‘’ ** _Aaaaand_** it’s done! Get seated everyone!’’, Shinra came out the kitchen with a pan, as they started to eat, Celty typed out something and showed it to Shinra, ‘’nah it's fine’’  
Shizuo looked up, ‘’what is?’’  
‘’ _Oh_ , Celty just wondered if we should _turn off_ the radio, but I kinda like it, very nice, and just… _**perfect setting**_.’’  
Shizuo frowned but decided that it wasn’t that important. _‘I start to forget, how my heart gets torn… When that hurt gets thrown, Feeling like you, can't go on…’_ _  
_  
‘’ ** _Sooo_** , Shizuo’’ Shinra leaned along the table, trying to look cool but failing miserably.  
‘’Yes?’’ The blonde raised an eyebrow as he chewed his dinner, taking a sip of his water. ‘’who’s your _girlfriend?’’_ The doctor smirked, Shizuo choked and started coughing, Shinra fell off his chair laughing, while Celty reached out to Shizuo, _‘’what?_ I don’t—‘’ he gasped ‘’have a **_girl_** _friend?’’_  
Shinra smirked, and Shizuo knew he was going to have to lie… _Which he was terrible at._  
  
‘’you’ve been acting _very_ strange lately… Not _only_ did you **agree** to sing with Izaya—‘’  
‘’I _didn’t_ agree, you _forced_ me’’  
‘’And you _apparently_ went to the bar and sung on your own—‘’  
‘’ ** _Where_** are you getting this information?’’ Shizuo narrowed his eyes, Celty observed.  
‘’So tell us already! _Who is she?_ She must’ve _convinced_ you to play **_nice_** to Izaya…’’  
‘’I was given a warning to _not_ break doors… Hardly wanna call that _‘playing nice’_ …’’  
‘’ _Fine!_ Fine! I’ll drop it’’ Shinra continued to eat, Shizuo knew he was just figuring out how to _ambush_ Shizuo.  
  
 _‘Every dream inside my soul… When ya kiss me on that midnight street, Sweep me off my feet, Singing, "ain't this life so sweet?"…’_ The blonde clenched his jaw, he couldn’t be thinking about _him_ right now, he would give something away…  
Celty showed Shinra a text and he quickly left the table, she wrote something else and showed it to Shizuo ‘’I told him that I had hidden _something_ in the bedroom, it gives us a few minutes.’’  
Shizuo nodded, ‘’is there a reason you **wont** tell us? You know you can tell us anything right? **_Or…_** At least **me** ’’ She shrugged, Shizuo leaned closer, ‘’ _listen…_ **I am** seeing someone…’’ He whispered, Celty typed excitedly ‘’who?!’’  
‘’ _I can't tell you,_ she’s… _very_ shy about this, and want to keep it on a _low_ until I'm not known for... _throwing_ things after people and… **the flea** ’’, he sighed, trying to look both _frustrated_ and sincere at the same time. ‘’I understand!’’  
‘’Before he comes back, _just let me go_ , and explain it to him after I'm gone, ok?’’  
Celty typed out an _‘OK’_ and he left, Shizuo felt _oddly_ proud of it but felt _uncomfortable_ about telling Izaya this.

**~~~~**

‘’ _Aah_ , Shizuo-chan’’ Izaya smiled weakly, ‘’what are you doing here so late?’’  
The face Shizuo made said it all, Izaya let him walk past him, ‘’want a drink?’’  
‘’ **Very** ’’  
 _‘Oh baby, you're too pure… You're too pure for this wicked world… Your data's uncorrupted, But does something skip inside you? That's what takes up time in your life… Add up the sum of the slights, and sooner or later…’_ Shizuo looked at the radio, was it **love music day** or something?  
‘‘Love comes _inside_ you, gets _behind_ you’’ Izaya whispered behind the other, ‘’ _jesus_ —‘’  
‘’Here’’ he smiled and gave Shizuo a glass, who knew what was in it, _well Izaya ofc._  
He drank it all in one go, behind him Izaya smirked, ‘’ _so tell me_ , what got you so worked up, enough for you to come over here, _unannounced?’’_  
Shizuo finally looked at the time, ‘’ _oh, it’s late_ ’’  
‘’Yeah’’  
‘’I can _go_ —‘’  
Izaya stopped the taller, ‘’ _no no,_ not what I meant—‘’ He filled up Shizuo’s glass, ‘’coman tell _me~’’_ he smiled, Shizuo sat down in the sofa as Izaya went to make himself a drink.  
‘’I was invited to dinner by Shinra and Celty’’ he watched as the info broker nodded, ‘’and they started… _asking me questions_ …’’  
‘’Was it about the _meaning of life?_ Who came first, the chicken _or the egg?’’_ Izaya smirked before taking a sip, ‘’no you idiot, it was about why I was acting so weird and if…’’ he took a deep breath, drank everything that was in his glass.  
‘’ **If I had a** _ **girlfriend**_ **.** ’’ His face flushed, Izaya tried to hold it in, but he couldn’t and started _hysterically_ laughing, ‘’it’s **_not_** funny!’’ Shizuo put his head in his hands.  
  
Shizuo felt a hand rest on his shoulder, when he looked up, Izaya towered over him. ‘’What did you answer?’’ He practically whispered, Shizuo felt his body tense ‘’ ** _I lied._** ’’  
‘’ **Really?** ''  
‘’Yep.’’ Shizuo felt the other ghost his fingers around his throat.  
‘’Did you say you _didn’t_ have a girlfriend?’’ He leaned down and kissed the blonde’s neck.  
‘’Well… _not_ exactly’’ He could feel Izaya smile, _‘’am I your girlfriend?’’_  
Shizuo’s face went into a _strong_ **#ff5fa4** colour, ‘’I… _that’s not_ … I... _uhm…’’_ he had problems speaking as Izaya kissed _further_ down his neck, hands slipping under his shirt, he sat his glass down.  
‘’ _Izaya…_ ’’ he half-heartedly moaned, the black-haired man slipped Shizuo’s shirt over his head, gesturing for Shizuo to pull off Izaya’s _slim fitting_ shirt.  
 _‘I said time can hurt you… I can't be bothered to get you alone in this world…’_ Izaya smiled as he reached for his remote, ‘’let's put on something that’s more _fitting_ for the **_mood,_** shall we?’’  
Shizuo nodded, not really sure if he knew what was said… _after all_ , Izaya had spread his legs and his bulge was _obvious._ _  
_  
The beat of the song was completely different, it was… kind of a _sexual_ feel to it… ‘’ _See, that’s better’’_ Izaya grinned, he put all of his entire body weight, _which wasn’t much_ , and got Shizuo to lie down on the sofa with Izaya on top of him. ‘’Let’s play a _game~’’_  
Shizuo already knew he was either gonna **hate** this, _**or**_ **_love it._** ** _  
_**  
 _‘Ten, kiss me on the lips’_. The woman in the song sang, Izaya leaned down and kissed him.  
 _‘Nine, run your fingers through my hair’_ , Shizuo understood the game and caressed the other’s face before letting his fingers through the raven black hair.

 _‘Eight, touch me… slowly’_ , Izaya let his hand run down Shizuo’s chest, _‘slowly’_ the hand was close, _‘Seven… Hold it’_ , the info broker could feel the blonde _tense_ as he stopped right before his hand reached the belt.

 _‘Let's go straight to number one’_ , Izaya smirked ‘’you heard her’’, Shizuo didn’t have anytime to react before Izaya was already kissing him, one of his hands was in Shizuo’s hair while the other _slowly_ rubbing against his _groin._ Eventually Shizuo was rubbing himself against the broker’s hand, Izaya cupped him with _pressure._  
 _‘Six…’_ Izaya let his hand go, _‘Lips’_ , Shizuo felt Izaya’s lips _ghost_ over him, _barely_ touching him.

 _‘Five…’_ Izaya’s soft lips left him, he felt something _tugging_ at his belt, _‘fingers’_. He looked down and observed as the other unbuckled and zipped down his pants, _‘Four’_ Izaya carefully placed his hand around the member, _‘three…’_ the smaller looked up briefly, Shizuo looked exactly as he felt… **_Hot and bothered._**  
 _‘To number one’_ his hand slowly _massaged_ and carefully pulled Shizuo’s member out, ‘’ _oh wow’’_ Izaya swallowed.  
  
 _‘To number one’_ , Shizuo moved under Izaya’s touch, _‘to number one’_ , Izaya let his index finger run down the _ridge, ‘to number one’_ , ‘’ **f-** _ **fuc**_ **-k** ’’ Shizuo pushed his hips up; Izaya wrapped his fingers around and felt the _heat_ coming off it.  
 _‘Kiss me on the lips’_ , they were both too lost with the sensation to _fully_ kiss, they looked at each other with hunger. _‘Run your fingers through my hair’_  
‘’Shizuo- _chan~_ ’’  
 _‘Touch me’_  
‘’ **Touch me** ’’ Izaya gasped, Shizuo felt _so on edge_ but _too_ invested to _**not**_ lose this game. He let his thumb run over one of Izaya’s nipples, _‘Let's go straight to number one…’_ , it **officially** became a game; Izaya _rubbing_ Shizuo’s dick while Shizuo _flicked_ and _licked_ Izaya’s nipples, neither paid attention to the music, it was all about **_pleasure_** now.  
Izaya’s pants got slipped off, he put his hands on the blonde’s shoulders and pinned him down while _rubbing cock on cock._  
  
‘’ _Izaya…_ **Fuck,** I _can’t_ take this’’  
‘’Does this mean I **win?** ’’ Izaya felt close, and _by the look of it_ so did Shizuo.  
‘’ _Does that mean I get to fuck you?’’_ The taller groaned, ‘’ _maaaybee~_ ’’ Izaya jerked his hips forward, ‘’ **then you win.** ’’  
Izaya grinned like the shit kid he was, ‘’I knew you wouldn’t-- **!?!** ’’ Shizuo pushed Izaya on his back, tearing off his own and the smaller’s boxers, ‘’ _ **god...**_ Shizuo-chan… you’re so _rough_ ~’’  
He could see Shizuo’s brain do a Think, ‘’ _I like it_ when you let your aggression take _control~_ ’’ Izaya purred, the other closed his eyes in frustration. ‘’Shut up.’’  
  
‘’ _Make me~’’_ the info broker grabbed the other’s hand guiding it to the lube _that was conveniently on the coffee table behind them_ , ‘’ _don’t_ be gentle’’ Izaya smiled, ‘’ **…** ’’ Shizuo sighed, he put lube on his thumb, he raised his eyebrows at Izaya, ‘’I'm ready.’’  
He circled his thumb around Izaya’s _rim,_ he watched as the flea squirmed when he pushed his thumb in; he slowly added finger _after_ finger, opening him up, his free hand rubbed lube on his own dick, half jerks ‘’ _shit_ ’’  
‘’ _Language_ Shizuo-chan~ What if there were _kids_ around here?’’ He smirked, ‘’ _that would be_ **really** _fucked up’’_ Shizuo frowned.  
When he was satisfied Izaya was ready, he put the _tip_ of his, well-lubed, dick at the entrance.  
‘’You ready?’’ Shizuo whispered close to Izaya’s ear, he could feel the area around his dick pulse, so he knew the answer; before Izaya could say anything, Shizuo had pushed himself fully in.  
The sound that escaped the flea was both _pleasing_ and _concerning,_ it didn’t look like it was negative, so he pushed out slowly and slow in, he was _really_ horny and couldn’t hold back.  
Normally he would _go slow_ and find a _pace,_ but Izaya had said to go **rough** _so…_  
Izaya moaned and gasped, it felt like his insides were being pulled out, it was so rough but so good. He didn’t even notice he was moaning the other’s name, Shizuo seemed to notice because he _thrusted_ every time his name was said.  
  
Time and time again Shizuo hit the _right_ spot, his hands held Izaya’s legs apart, thumbs pushing _pressure_ on the _inside_ of his thighs, ‘’ _g-god_ … Shizuo-chan, fuhck—‘’  
Shizuo felt _so close_ , he wanted to make them _come together_ but he just continued to pound into him and before he knew it, he filled Izaya up with his **_Bonkjuice._**  
Izaya’s member ached and he felt his walls _throbbing_ around Shizuo’s dick, he sloppily grabbed his own and started moving it.  
‘’ _I—I can’t do it’’_ Izaya let go, it would go away _eventually._ Shizuo couldn’t offer help, his vision was bad and as he pulled out he could see _it_ dripping from Izaya.  
‘’Shower?’’ Shizuo cleared his throat, Izaya nodded and followed.

**~~~**

  
_Needless to say_ , Izaya got his release, ‘’ _man_ , that was refreshing, feel like I could go _seven_ more rounds, don’t you Shizuo-chan?’’ Izaya playfully nudged, ‘’… are you _ever_ satisfied?’’ Shizuo dried his hair while frowning, ‘’yes’’  
 _‘’when?’’_  
‘’hmm~’’ Izaya grabbed the other’s neck and pushed him down for a kiss, Shizuo kissed back. ‘’Mmm… **_now_** _’’_ the smaller grinned and skipped to the kitchen, Shizuo followed.  
‘’ _I know_ this is a weird time, but we should talk’’ Izaya sat down next to Shizuo, ‘’yeah…’’  
  
  
 **They sat there in silence.**

  
 _‘’I like you’’_ Shizuo mumbled, Izaya looked at him with wide eyes, ‘’ _as in_ … like _like?’’_  
‘’ _What_ other way is there?’’ Shizuo didn’t look up, ‘’ _as in_ , more than… _whatever_ this is… Like…’’ He felt his entire soul sink into the ground, he just admitted that… To _Izaya…_  
Izaya was too quiet for Shizuo, he finally looked up and saw the info broker _smiling_ weakly but quickly stopped as he noticed he was being watched.  
‘’ _Oh_ ’’ Izaya cleared his throat, ‘’yeah well… _maybe,_ I like you like that too’’ he shrugged, Shizuo looked up, ‘’ _maybe?_ Coman flea, be honest with me. **_Either_** you feel the same _or_ you don’t…’’  
‘’ _Fine, fine_ … I also… **_Like you_** more than… _sex and shit_ … There you happy? I said it out loud’’.  
The blonde felt as if a boulder was lifted off him, he could _finally_ breathe, ‘’ **very** ’’ he grinned and pulled Izaya close, ‘’ _oh don’t go all_ —noo nonono!! _Shizuo-chan_ stop that’’ Izaya giggled as Shizuo picked him up and kissed his neck, leaving _a very nice hickey_.  
Izaya wrapped his legs around Shizuo’s waist, they shared a very _sincere_ moment.  
‘’Does this mean I'm your **_girlfriend_** now?’’ Izaya smirked, Shizuo groaned, ‘’does _boyfriend_ work?’’  
Izaya nodded eagerly, ‘’ _and_ you're _my_ boyfriend… Shizuo-chan… **yes.** _Boyfriend Shizuo-chan’’_ he tested out the words, they were weird to say _but felt right._  
‘’You ok there?’’ Shizuo watched him carefully, ‘’yes you _dipshit’’_  
‘’there ya go, that’s more like you’’ he finally put Izaya down, ‘’so what are we telling Shinra?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used:  
> This Year’s Love - David Gray  
> Love Comes - The Posies  
> Straight... To Number One - Touch And Go


	8. What is love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo goes back to the bar without his ‘boyfriend’, just to try and get some ‘feelings’ out…  
> Izaya learns this because, well he owns the bar... :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter on friday <3

Izaya pulled his _now_ boyfriend into an alley, ‘’here’’, the smaller grinned like the shit he was, his fingers already down the other’s jeans, Shizuo looked around nervously, _‘’h-here?’’_  
Izaya nodded _**‘’here~’’**_ pushing the blonde against the wall, ‘’do me rough and I’ll do my best to be _quiet,_ coman Shizuo-chan~’’  
‘’Fine…’’ Shizuo grabbed Izaya’s hand and stuck it down his pants, Izaya started to fondle with Shizuo’s _on growing_ dick, ‘’ **wow** , Shizuo- _chan~_ growing _so_ hard, is it for _me?’’_ Izaya said in a sweet voice, clearly teasing.  
  
The taller pulled out a _casual tiny convenient bottle of lube_ he had stashed away in his back pocket, he had learned the hard way that Izaya had sudden desires when they were outside, and it was annoying to be rock hard and unable to do anything other than hand and blow jobs… _So,_ lube it was.  
Izaya had the same idea, but had provided with a condom, which is what Shizuo _should’ve_ gone with… But went with the lube.  
  
Izaya kept on talking, Shizuo had enough, ‘’shut up.’’ He pressed his lips against the other’s, Izaya made affirming noises, _‘’I said_ **shut up.** ’’ Shizuo pinned him against the wall, face first, ‘’ _aa_ -ow—‘’ The smaller tried to look behind him, faking a sad voice, but he was grinning as the other pushed down his pants and underwear.  
He had to cover his mouth as he felt a finger being pushed inside him, _wet and rough_ , two fingers, Izaya felt himself rise to the occasion. ‘’Shi- _zuo_ -ch- _chan_ —‘’ he let out a groan, ‘’s-stick it--!’’ Before he could even utter the words, Shizuo was already inside him.  
  
His warm walls swallowed the cock eagerly, Shizuo sounded like he enjoyed it as well.  
Izaya felt as two fingers spread the cheeks, circling a finger around the dick inside him, Shizuo pulled out _almost_ to the hole; before ramming inside again, Izaya couldn’t help but make a choked sound, _‘’s-sorry—‘’_ he whispered, Shizuo didn’t answer, he only moved faster… Aiming up.  
Izaya felt he was being _tested_ by _**god**_ , his dick slammed into the alley wall, hand pressed against his mouth, Shizuo’s thumb returned to circle the rim, it was warm and wet, it slid in; Shizuo didn’t stop his pounding, the thumb didn’t spare anytime ‘’fff—fuh—‘’ Izaya moaned through his hand.  
Shizuo moved his wrist down, making sure he was _actually_ pressing the prostate with his finger, Izaya spread his legs, so the obvious answer was _**yes…**_ He was _definitely_ pressing it.  
  


It didn’t take long before Izaya painted the wall with his cum, the pressure got Shizuo to release as well.  
When he finally regained sight, ‘’Shizuo…’’  
He pulled out, he kinda wished he had used the condom now, seeing his juice slowly drip out of Izaya's hole.  
‘’L-lets go’’ he pulled up their pants before dragging the info broker out of the alley, leaving the evidence of a _great experience._

  
  
**~**

  
Its been like this ever since they ‘confirmed’ their relationship, _oh what’s this?_ The elevator is in _full working condition_ but Izaya put up a sign that said otherwise? Well, guess someone should check out what would happen if something were moving _a lot_ and fast inside it.  
An empty alleyway? In the middle of the _day?_ Don’t mind if they do.  
They’d done it when Izaya was in a business meeting on camera, when Shizuo was on the phone with Shinra.  
They knew they had to tell him, to come clean about their relationship… He either _knew,_ _or suspected._  
  
‘’When?’’ Shizuo sat on the opposite side of the table, Izaya on the other, as if they were _Dracula and Jonathan Harker having dinner._  
They had… _issues_ with… holding back, if they were _too_ close.  
‘’Idunno…’’ Izaya fiddled with his drink, ‘’maybe next week?’’ He shrugged, Shizuo closed his eyes, ‘’how?’’  
‘’Why _am I_ the one in charge of this?’’ The smaller grinned, ‘’am _**I**_ the _top_ here?’’ He took a sip, ‘’well’’, clearing his throat hard enough for Shizuo to look up, ‘’I suggest we go there together, you can say you need to talk to them and when they open the door’’ Izaya stretched out his arms, ‘’I _slide_ into view and say _‘here’s Johnny’_ !’’ Grinning and making ‘jazz hands’.  
‘’That’s _dumb…’’_ The blonde tried to hide his smile, ‘’but genius, let’s do that.’’  
Izaya’s mischief influence was definitely getting to him.  
‘’Do _me~’’_ the smaller crawled onto the table, sliding his body down, Shizuo pulled him closer, Izaya grinned.

  
  
**~~~**

‘’Your boyfriend is also here.’’  
Izaya peered behind the bouncer, _‘’ **really?** ’’_  
‘’He arrived about _five_ minutes ago, will you—‘’  
Izaya waved his hand weakly, ‘’I’ll have my own room, we came here separately, if you see him… _Don’t_ tell him I'm here’’  
‘’You got it boss.’’

**~  
  
**

Izaya made his way down the hallway, _totally_ not looking for his favourite man dressed in a bartender outfit.  
A familiar beat caught Izaya’s attention, he waltzed over to the door, seeing the lyrics on the screen, ‘I don't know… why you're not there, I give you my love, but you don't care… So, what is right?  
And what is wrong?  
Gimme a sign…’  
The boy who was occupying the booth, looked like he was sobbing _horribly,_ ‘What is love? Baby, don't hurt me-- Don't hurt me… no more—’ _and_ sounded like it, Izaya made a face and left to continue his hunt for _his_ booth.  
It was a good chance Shizuo had gotten a room without a window… Or put something over, _like they did_ , to avoid being seen.  
  
He decided it was best to leave him alone… _For now._  
  
~

  
Shizuo took a sip of his drink, scrolling through the song list, one sad love song, an _upbeat_ love song… He had to find… _**the right one.**_  
He exhaled as he found it, settling into the seat and pressed play.  
  


‘’I wanted you... from the first day I saw you, the first day I looked into your… eyes’’ Shizuo’s English was getting better…

‘‘That's when I knew, that I~ would adore you, it was no surprise~’’ He took a deep breath, ‘’We were made for~ each other, as the stars were made for the sky… We were made for~ each other… No other love… have I~’’  
He didn’t feel silly about singing anymore, he didn’t feel silly over singing _this_ song…  
‘’You took my hand, was then you had known it? Was that when you started loving me?’’ A small memory flash, he shook his head, ‘’was it the way, I smiled that had shown it?  
Was that the day you could~ see?’’  
  
He felt his heart _skip…_  
He wanted to grab Izaya.

’We were made for… each other… As the stars were made for the sky~’  
  
Push him into the bed.  
  
’We were made for each other~’  
  
Mark him with a hickey.  
  
‘No other love have I~’  
  
He couldn’t sing anymore, he wanted to get out… Maybe show him the song… _No,_ that’s dumb.  
He texted the flea quickly as the melody played in the background, _soothing_ his heart.  
He got an answer, ‘not much, you?’ He wanted to tell him, ‘’cool, same’’

‘We were made for each other, as the stars were made for the sky’

‘Are you ok, Shizuo-chan?’ His phone chimed, he quickly typed out ‘yes’.

‘We were made for each other’

‘’No other love have I…’’ Shizuo sang the end, he felt _ready._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Is Love - Haddaway
> 
> We Were Made for Each Other - The Monkees
> 
> (I'm so sorry, I got dragged into another fandom and wrote a bunch of fics for that, but I'm soon done with this so :D Yay? ;-; )
> 
> Fun fun side note, again, when not writing the actual song scenes, i just listen to classical or, this time ''Owl Theme (Kepora Gebora) 10 Hours - Zelda Ocarina of Time'' :))


	9. I Only Have Eyes for You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Shinra knows.
> 
> Long distance is good for some relationships :) (:

‘‘Okay are you ready?’’ Izaya nudges the taller, ‘’yeah’’ Shizuo sighs, they’re in front of the doctor’s door, _‘’are we…’’_ Shizuo started, gesturing at Izaya and the door, ‘’gonna do what you suggested or was that just a joke?’’  
‘’I mean, if you want to we can, it would be _very_ hilarious… Want to do it the _dumb_ way?’’ Izaya grinned like a child, Shizuo nodded.  
The weak sound of a knock, Izaya gestured to knock harder, Shizuo waited patiently, Shinra finally opened it, ‘’Shizuo, hey! We got your text, what was so important?’’   
Celty stood beside Shinra, Shizuo took a deep breath, ‘’I want to talk about…’’ He felt so dumb, ‘’I have _something_ to tell you.’’  
  
Celty quickly typed out ‘’is it about your girlfriend?’’  
Shizuo snorted, _‘’yeah,_ I guess you can say it’s about my… _Girlfriend.’’_  
This was Izaya’s cue.  
He slid over, _‘’here’s Johnny~’’_ he did the jazz hands, they looked at him dumbly, Izaya straightened up, ‘’hi’’ he started, _‘’ **I’m**_ the **girlfriend.’’**   
Shinra’s face lit up, he gasped and honestly started to _squee,_ he grabbed both of them and pulled them inside.  
  
  
Celty watched as Shinra started to point around ‘’ **I knew it!** I said so Celty, _I told you_ they were acting fishy, I pieced it together! You two—‘’ he pointed between the couple, Izaya smirked while Shizuo looked so embarrassed, ‘’were sneaky, but _not_ sneaky enough!’’  
He finally sat down, Shizuo and Izaya did the same, Celty typed out ‘’so when you told me, it was Izaya?!’’  
‘’Awh, don’t be sad, if you’d like, I’ll wear a dress! _Then_ I’ll be his _girlfriend’’_ Izaya stretched his hands out, _very dramatic_ , Celty quickly wrote while shaking her head ‘’no no no! That’s ok!!’’  
Shinra started to snort, _‘’well actually,_ Izaya have already done that, in _school_ —‘’   
Izaya waved him off, _‘’that’s_ a tale for another time’’, Shizuo looked both confused and _slightly_ interested.  
  
 _‘’Oh,_ Celty! **Turn up** the radio, _**this**_ is perfect—‘’ He grinned, sliding closer to them, he sat on the table, Shizuo moved slightly back but the sofa refused to expand.  
  


 _‘So_ tell me what you want, what you really, really want-  
I wanna (Hey!), I wanna (Hey!), I wanna (Hey!), I wanna (Hey!)’  
Izaya snorted while clapping, _‘’ **excellent** choice,_ are we going to listen to it _all?’’_  
Shizuo had _no idea_ what was up, it didn’t look like Celty had either.  
Shinra’s glasses shined, his smirk wide, Izaya closed his eyes ‘’fine fine, _if_ it gets your point across.’’  
  
‘If you want my future… Forget my past… If you wanna get with me, better make it fast~  
Now don't go wasting... My precious time, get your act together, we could be just fine-’  
Shinra lip synced, Shizuo had a minor flashback to school, his eyes widened.  
 _‘’Oh?’’_ Izaya smirked, ‘’remember now?’’  
 _A weak glimpse through the door opening, Shinra scream singing to the song, Izaya on top of the teacher’s desk… Wearing a dress… And no pants…_  
His face flushed, it was as if the music was muted and he could only see Shinra lip sync and Celty behind him being absolutely confused, he looked over to his boyfriend.  
‘’Didn’t I look _pretty?’’_  
‘’S-shut up—‘’ Shizuo finally zoned back, music filling his ears again, the scene in front of his regained colour.  
‘If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends~   
Make it last forever, friendship _never_ ends—’ Shinra pointed between them all, ‘If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give— Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is~’   
  
Shizuo wished it would end soon, Izaya seemed unbothered by this… Which _really_ bothered Shizuo.  
  
‘Oh what you think about that? Now you know how I feel…’ Izaya finally joined the lip sync, but looking at Shizuo, ‘say you could handle my love, are you for real?’

No no, Shizuo wanted to go home.  
‘I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try~ If you really bug me, then I'll say goodbye—‘ The info broker made a goodbye gesture, ‘’you know _I don’t mean_ it right?’’ He quickly whispered, Shizuo nodded, although he hadn’t really had the ‘thought’ it was actually real.  
  
  
‘’ **Ok _ok_** but for real’’ Shinra rose his voice, Celty turned off the radio, _‘’how long?’’_  
‘’A while.’’ Izaya smiled.  
‘’That’s _vague…_ ’’ The doctor narrowed his eyes, ‘’a year? No… It started… Wait… Was it—‘’ His eyes darted around, ‘’was it when we convinced you to—‘’  
‘’ **Forced.** ’’ Shizuo added.  
Shinra ignored him, ‘’when we invited—‘’ gesturing at the slimmer, _‘’was it??’’_  
Izaya clapped, congratulating him ‘’well done, you have _something_ in that skull~’’  
‘’ **Tell me more about it!** ’’  
 _‘’What?’’_ Shizuo froze.  
‘’You mean like _what_ we did when you guys weren’t there? _Or_ at the bar?’’ Izaya teased, Shinra practically had stars in his eyes, ‘’ **yes! Yes to _both!_** _’’_  
Celty pushed her phone between them ‘’please no!’’  
‘’I agree, please _don’t_ —‘’ Shizuo shook his head, Izaya shrugged, _‘’sorry,_ you heard him’’, smiling innocently.

 _‘’Aww, nooo!’’_   
‘’Thank you!!’’ Celty directed it towards him, Shizuo whispered the same, ‘’you’re both welcome, I wouldn’t either-way’’  
Shinra wiped away a fake tear, ‘’what?’’  
‘’It’s a…’’ Izaya’s hand slid down Shizuo’s thigh, _‘’personal matter~’’_  
The taller grabbed his hand and pulled it away, face flushed strong pink.  
‘’You two are _soooo_ —‘’  
‘’ **Oh wow** , _look_ at the time-‘’ Izaya looked at his arm, ‘’it’s getting late, we should _go_.’’  
Shinra got up, Celty held him back, ‘’you’re not even _wearing a clock!’’_  
 _‘’Ta-taa~’’_ Izaya waved over his head, and with that they closed the door.  
  
  
‘’Well that went well, don’t you think?’’ Izaya leaned against his boyfriend, Shizuo clenched his jaw, ‘’if that’s what you call ‘well’, then I guess…’’  
The elevator dinged, they stepped inside, Izaya wrapped his hands around Shizuo’s, while leaning his head on the shoulder.  
  
  
 **~~~**  
  


‘’I hate to do this, but a job is a job _and_ —‘’ Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo’s neck, pulling him closer, ‘’it pays _really_ well.’’  
Shizuo made a grunt, _not_ excited about the distance, and not over _whatever_ Izaya was being sent out to do… Clearly something annoying… _And bad._  
  
‘’It wont be that long, _and_ we got-‘’ Izaya leaned closer, ‘’video chats-‘’ he kissed him lightly, _‘’text’’,_ sticking his tongue in, ‘’phone…’’ Playfully biting Shizuo’s bottom lip, ‘’… _Nudes_ ~’’ Locking them both in a hot and wet kiss, ‘’you can jerk off while…’’ they parted, Shizuo looked so lost in the lust, ‘’listening to _me_ —‘’  
Shizuo lifted the flea up, Izaya giggled, _‘’I guess_ we can do this as a _farewell~_ ’’  
‘’Shut up.’’

  
**~  
  
**

Izaya looked at the man in his bed, sleeping peacefully, he almost wondered if he was gonna leave without saying anything.  
 _‘’Shizuo-chan’’_  
‘’mmm?’’ Shizuo opened his eyes, he saw Izaya wearing full clothing, bag next to him, sweet but sad smile, ‘’I'm leaving now’’ Izaya leaned down giving him a soft kiss.  
 _‘’Love you’’_ Izaya whispered, almost to low to hear it, Shizuo saw him slowly fade away from sight.

He woke up a few hours later, he looked around, walked down to the kitchen to see a note.  
 _‘Shizuo-chan, I assume you fell asleep right after I left, so I wrote this note to remind you <3’_  
A lump in Shizuo’s stomach formed, it was suddenly very cold here, he got dressed and went back home.

**~~~~**

Days went to weeks, they talked on the phone almost daily, on a video conversation, Izaya showed him the hotel room, _where_ they’d fuck if Shizuo was _there,_ sexting _with_ and _without_ video, everything they said they were going to do.  
  
But one day something changed, Izaya hadn’t texted him, he didn’t want to bother the other… Hours went by and _nothing,_ he gave in… He waited and got no response, getting _anxious_ now.  
’Sorry, in the middle of something, I’ll call you later’, Shizuo felt relived nothing was wrong, but something… _felt off._  
  
With less contact with Izaya, Shizuo slowly sunk into depression, he didn’t want to talk about it to either Celty or Shinra, he did what he thought was best.  
  
  
‘’Good evening, sir. _Here’s_ your key—‘’  
Shizuo looked at the bright red key, ‘’but I didn’t—‘’  
‘’The boss said if you ever came by’’  
‘’Oh…’’ Shizuo took the key and was on his way.  
He felt sort of better, knowing Izaya looked after him.  
  


He was probably being so _obvious_ with his music choices, only sad depressive romantic songs, he returned each time Izaya hadn’t texted him, he really did try to get his boyfriend’s attention but he kept getting ‘I’ll call you back/ it’s really busy here/ I’ll contact you later’  
But he almost always got it signed with a _‘love you’_ , so he couldn’t be all that heartbroken.  
  
  
 _‘’Finally-‘’_ Shizuo mumbled, he pressed play, drank the rest of his drink, ‘’Stop thinking about it… Stop thinking about it! Stop thinking about it~ Stop thinking about it~!’’ Shizuo sang with passion, as if the song spoke to _him,_ ‘’dwelling is driving me crazy, obsessing don't you know where that's at--   
Yeah, you don't know what you want but you want it…’’ Luckily, _or unluckily_ , Shizuo had several drinks at his table, he heard the song continue while he tried to drink two drinks at the same time, ‘stop thinking about it, stop thinking about it, stop thinking about it, stop thinking about it!’ _But he couldn’t stop_ , he looked at his phone, no new messages, no missed calls…

’This world is driving you crazy— Baby don't you know where that's at, yeah, you don't know what you want but you want it, oh oh oh oh oh you don't know what you want but you want it...’ The song played out on its own, _he was done,_ he drank more than he should, _honestly,_ he should’ve stopped _five_ drinks ago…  
It’s been a month… Where is he?  
The playlist he had chosen had some pop culture name, but it was what Shizuo looked for... Sad songs, it played on auto.  
  


‘It's getting closer to the end, every part of me… And then disaster takes its toll, and now I'm left with only me…  
Maybe sorrow plays a role, when you feel unkind. Your abuse is medicine, and I'm forever lost in time…  
Save me…  
Save me…  
Before I drown…  
Save me…  
Save me…

Before I drown…’ Shizuo felt his body go heavy, leaning down before falling asleep.  
  
  


**~**

The song echo down the silent hallway _‘my love must be a kind of, blind love~ I can't see anyone, but you~’_ Izaya sees the lights flicker, _‘sha bop sha bop… Sha bop sha bop… Sha bop sha bop… Sha bop sha bop’_ , it haunts the place, _‘are the stars out tonight’_ , it was eerie.  
 _‘Sha bop sha bop’_ , Izaya picked up the pace, all the doors looked familiar, _‘I don't know if it's cloudy or bright— Sha bop sha bop’_  
He stopped, looked at his key and twisted it, he let out a relieved sigh.

 _‘I only have eyes~ for you~, dear~’_ Izaya looked down, as if time froze, all the colour disappeared, music fading away, _‘sha bop sha bop, sha bop sha bop’._  
He sat down on his knees, he nudged the other weakly, no response, _‘the moon may be high… Sha bop sha bop—’_  
He had to get him out of here, Izaya carefully put Shizuo’s arm around his shoulder, he was _heavier_ than what Izaya normally would’ve been able to carry…  
 _‘But I can't see a thing in the sky’_ , he dragged them both down the hallway, in the background the song still haunted them, _‘Sha bop sha bop~’_  
Izaya took one last look at the place before he walked out, _‘I only have eyes for you…’  
_  
  
Avoiding the street as much as he could, Shizuo didn’t wake up and it wouldn’t be a good sight that Izaya carried him.  
‘’Shizuo-ch—ngh..’’ Izaya managed to get him to the door, fish out the keys and let them both in.  
He manages to get the taller into bed, Izaya starts to take Shizuo’s shoes off, the other starts to move around, puts his wobbly hand in front of Izaya’s face, _‘’s-sorry, I got a boyfriend don’t—‘’_ Drunk Shizuo shoo away the person, Izaya blinks and feel butterflies.  
  
Since he was waved off, he went into the living room, turned on the radio but not high enough to wake the other, but not low enough for him to be unable to hear.  
 _‘It's daybreak… And you are asleep… I can hear you breathe now, your breath is deep…’_ Izaya glance into the dark bed room, he can see Shizuo moving around.  
 _‘But before I go, I look at you one last time… I can hear a heartbeat, is it yours or is it mine?’_   
Getting comfortable in the sofa, he slowly falls asleep to the song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in order:  
> Wannabe - Spice Girls  
> Stop Thinking About It - Joey Ramone  
> Drown - Limp Bizkit   
> I Only Have Eyes for You - The Flamingos  
> I’ll Remember You - Sophie Zelmani


	10. If We Hold On Together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya is back from the job, Shinra have to ask them to *calm. down.*   
> yes... Shinra...   
> Something unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some... Gore explanations in the beginning <-<

After Izaya came back from the out-of-city job, they were practically like _rabbits,_ to the point where Shinra asked them to behave…  
‘’Hey! Stop _foot flirting_ under the table!’’ Shinra kicked their feet away from each other, Izaya smirked while elegantly picking up some food with his fork, ‘’I saw you slide your hand up Celty’s thigh earlier’’ Izaya noted casually, Celty puffed, Shizuo’s face burned, Izaya took a bite, as if it was the _best thing_ he’d ever had in his mouth… Well, _almost_ the best.  
‘’That’s _different—‘’_  
 _‘’Ah-ah’’_ Izaya held up his finger, Shizuo cleared his throat loudly, ‘’how’s _work,_ Shinra?’’ He tried to break the very _uncomfortable_ conversation.  
As if someone flipped a switch, Shinra started to talk about a guy that came in, not filtering out any _gore details_ … Despite the fact they were eating _meat._  
Nobody else seemed effected by this, Izaya joined the excited doctor.  
 _‘’See? **See?**_ That’s what I told her!’’ Shinra shouted with food in his mouth, ‘’if someone _truly_ wanted to kill her, a stab in the thigh would be the _dumbest_ place!’’  
  
‘’If someone wanted to kill her, she wouldn’t be _alive,_ assuming they were capable of such an act, simply stabbing or hurting is one thing… You must have a _specific_ type of stomach to be able to sink steel into someone-‘’ Izaya shrugged while smiling as if he spoke about decorating a cake. ‘’The most effective way to kill someone is obvious, if you want it _discreetly,_ as in not even the _person_ would know? Well I know a _way_ ~’’ He teased.  
Shizuo felt a cold shiver down his spine, Celty typed out ‘’that’s ok, you don’t need to tell us!’’  
Shinra grinned wide like a child on Christmas, ‘’tell me! Tell me!’’  
  
The thinner leaned his elbows on the table, looking relaxed, ‘’you said she was wearing a rather _high_ belt, the _waist_ kind?’’  
Shinra nodded, ‘’young adult fashion’’, he shrugged.  
Izaya continued, ‘’high waist pants, tight belt… The alleged killer could’ve taken a long _thin_ sharp _rod…_ ’’ He looked at his audience, two horrified, _one **very** excited._  
Gesturing with his hands, ‘’slipped it into the side—‘’   
Shizuo’s face shifted, he wasn’t a fan of this conversation.  
  
‘’Stick it in, and _carefully_ out. The tightness of the belt would give enough pressure at the wound to not bleed.’’ He looked proud of himself, _‘’however’’,_ he knew he had Shinra’s attention, the doctor practically laid on the table.  
‘’The moment she’d take off the belt, the wound would open, she’d feel the stabbing pain of, _well_ … Being stabbed.’’ He smirked, ‘’the sudden pain would leave her confused and unable to act, even if she had called an ambulance, it would’ve been too late. Thus, the best way to kill someone with a high waist belt…’’ He stood up, Shinra clapped excitedly, Izaya bowed down, _‘’thank you, thank you.’’_  
  
Celty typed out slowly, ‘’thank you Izaya… That was… _Something’’,_ she picked up the plates and left the table, Shizuo had long ago lost his appetite.  
‘’Is that…’’ The blonde started, ‘’a _personal_ experience?’’ He hoped not, but he couldn’t be sure.  
Izaya took a sip of his drink, carefully putting it down, ‘’are you asking **if I** ,’’ he pointed at himself, ‘’have _killed_ anyone?’’  
Shizuo shook his head.  
 _‘’Or_ if I’ve seen it?’’  
Shizuo didn’t move.  
Shinra chuckled, ‘’it’s more… You seem to have experience with this, or _maybe_ -‘’ The doctor smiled wide, ‘’ordered _someone_ else to do it~’’  
Izaya smiled innocently, ‘’ah… Well, murder isn’t _beneficial._ Not for my line of work anyways.’’  
  
Shizuo and Celty seemed to share the same thought about this conversation. **Morbid**.

**~~  
  
**

‘’Bye~’’ Izaya waved as the elevator door closed, once it did, he let out a heavy long sigh.  
Shizuo looked at him carefully, ‘’you alright?’’  
‘’Mmmyeah… Exhausted from being social.’’  
Shizuo nodded silently, as they exited the lobby, they parted ways, ‘’where are you going, Shizuo-chan?’’  
‘’I thought you _said_ —‘’  
Izaya skipped over, pulling the taller’s arm against him, ‘’ **you** don’t count~ unless you have other things to attend to, want to come home with me?’’  
The entire conversation at the table left his mind, he let himself be dragged towards the luxurious apartment building.

**~~~**   
  


‘’You absolute _buffoon!’’_ Izaya lost his temper at the phone, Shizuo walked in exactly as Izaya threw it into the wall, ‘’are you ok?’’ His voice low.  
‘’Do I look **fucking** ok?!’’ Izaya walked into the kitchen, putting a glass down and pouring some light brown liquor in it, he drank it in one go, before refilling the glass.  
‘’What happened?’’ Shizuo slowly closed the door, he felt as if he was walking on eggshells, he had seen Izaya irritated but… Not… _This._

‘’My _client_ …’’, he took a deep breath, _‘’is at the hospital…’’_ hand shaking, ‘’and the hospital staff looked into his _belongings_ …’’ One long chug, ‘’and the package was confiscated by the police.’’  
Izaya took the lid off the bottle and practically drank as much as he could without breathing, ‘’and _now_ … The police are looking into _me…_ And what my involvement is in all of this, which is… Just great. Amazing.’’  
‘’Why was he in the hospital?’’ They had decided pretty early on that they shouldn’t discuss Izaya’s job…  
 _‘’Well…_ Funny you should ask.’’ The broker looked outside his window, ‘’does the name _Fukuizumi Utamara_ ring any bell?’’  
  
 **Oh crap.**  
  


‘’Shizuo-chan.’’  
  
 ** _Fuck, fuck fuck._**  
  
‘’…He owed Tom some money.’’   
  
Izaya nodded, ‘’yeah… _And now he owes me_ … **A lot.** Thanks for that.’’  
Shizuo felt tiny, but it wasn’t _his_ fault the flea dealt _black,_ ‘’w-well maybe…’’ He didn’t _really_ think at this time, ‘’that’s what happens when you do things _illegally.’’_  
The room fell silent, it got colder, ‘’what.’’ His tone low.  
‘’Maybe you shouldn’t deal with—‘’ Shizuo tried again, Izaya put his glass down hard, ‘’maybe **you** shouldn’t put people in the hospital!’’  
  
‘’I can’t help it, I forget _and_ —‘’ Shizuo looked at his hands, his temper was bad, he couldn’t do much.  
 _‘’You can’t help it?’’_ Izaya scoffs, ‘’of course you can’t help it… You’re a _monster.’’_   
As if an ice sword pierced Shizuo through the chest, breath going shaky, _‘’monster, huh…’’_  
Izaya didn’t back down, Shizuo clenched his fists, ‘’if I'm such a monster, why are you with me?’’  
‘’You’re right. _Why am I?_ You’ve cost me a job. You’re a fucking shit. **Get out**.’’  
As if water hit him in the face, ‘’Izaya…’’  
‘’Didn’t you hear me? I said get the fuck out, _you freak!’’_ Izaya threw his glass at the other, Shizuo dodged it, hearing it shatter on the floor.  
‘’Fine!’’ Shizuo picked up his jacket, Izaya scoffed ‘’and there goes the monster!’’  
Shizuo slammed the door so hard, Izaya’s books fell from their shelves.  
  


 **~~~~**  
  
  
‘’A nice dinner out will cheer you up, coman’’ Shinra guided Shizuo down the street, Celty walking close by, ‘’…He haven’t called.’’ Shizuo whispered, Celty put her arm around him to comfort.  
Two weeks after their ‘fight’, a box with Shizuo’s things stood in his apartment and a note that said _‘keep whatever that’s mine.’_  
After that Izaya was impossible to get a hold of, Shinra said he hadn’t reached him either, But Shizuo wasn’t sure if that was the _truth._  
  
‘’Maybe it’s a sign’’, Shinra started, Celty picked up her phone and started to type, Shizuo zoned out from the back and forth banter about his and Izaya’s relationship.  
He looked at the magazines at a nearby kiosk, the radio got his attention, ‘’Emily, if you're out there… Katherine wants you to call her, this song is for you.’’  
Shizuo sighed, _‘Of all the things I've believed in… I just want to get it over with…’_ , his eyes heavy, _‘Tears form behind my eyes, but I do not cry. Counting the days that pass me by…’_ He looked at his friends bicker, _‘I've been searching deep down in my soul… Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old. It feels like I'm starting all over again.’_ His eyes dart out to the streets, he stops, _‘the last three years were just pretend, and I said-‘_  
His gaze was met by sharp eyes, _‘goodbye to you, goodbye to everything I thought I knew~’_  
Izaya watched carefully, his body movement hadn’t changed, it was controlled, Shizuo could hear echo of the song across the street.

 _‘You were the one I loved, the one thing that I tried to hold on to.’_  
Shizuo opened his mouth, _‘I used to get lost in your eyes… And it seems that I can't live a day without you’_ , his body started to move, but Izaya turned around, his back towards him.

 _‘Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away, to a place where I am blinded by the light… But it's not right—’_  
Izaya gave him one last glance before he walked away, disappearing into the crowd.  
 _‘Goodbye to you~ Goodbye to everything, I thought I knew~’_ Shizuo felt knives in his stomach, he felt cold, nauseous… ‘’Shizuo? Are you ok?’’ Shinra put his hand on the taller’s shoulder, ‘’what happened?’’

 _‘You were the one I loved, the one thing that I tried to hold on to~’_  
  
‘’I’m fine.’’ Shizuo finally growl, ‘’let’s go.’’

**~~~**

  
‘’Shizuo— _don’t!’_ ’ Shinra reach out, Celty wave her hands in front of the blonde, but he sees _red._  
Each time they crossed paths, they either _fully ignored_ each other… _Or_.  
‘’Shizuo---‘’ The doctor can’t physically stop him as he picks up a vending machine, raise it above his head, leans back…  
‘’Shizuo!’’ Celty lift her phone, all noise is blocked out. Like a bullseye, he aims.  
  
Izaya could barely hear his name being shouted, the traffic around him was louder, as he turned around he saw the big metallic object come closer, _he didn’t have time to move._  
The thud stopped everyone, Shizuo froze, Shinra ran towards the scene, Celty followed.  
‘’ **Izaya?!** ’’ Shinra screamed.  
A few other people lifted it off him, Izaya laid under like a _crushed cockroach._   
‘’ **Call the ambulance!** ’’  
Shizuo snapped out of the state of shock, he looked around, nobody looked at him… Only Izaya… He had to go.  
Shizuo ran away from the scene, he didn’t _want to know_ , he didn’t _want…_  
  
He was a while away, he heard the ambulance drive by him a while after, his phone started to buzz.  
‘Shinra went with Izaya, where are you?’ Celty texted him, ‘I'm-’ he started before erasing it, he didn’t know what to say.  
‘Meet me in the park.’ Was all he decided to write.  
  
  


‘’You have to stop, next time you see him… Shizuo…’’ Celty typed out, Shizuo nodded, ‘’I’ll ignore him.’’  
  
  
 **~~~**

It’s been a year, _a whole ass year_ , the karaoke bar up the street had gotten a lot of attention during the holidays, Shizuo hadn’t sat foot in that bar since… _Well._  
Shinra and Celty had been there a few times, they had informed Shizuo that Izaya was there _once,_ and he seemed to just do Izaya things… Which meant, ‘you don’t want to know _what_ we know’, and Shizuo was grateful.  
He hadn’t seen the flea in a few months, both were _really good_ at avoiding each other, nobody really thought anything about it. Nobody knew they had dated, except a few of course.  
Shinra, Celty… _That bouncer guy…_   
  


_‘Don't lose your way... With each passing day, you've come so far… Don't throw it away’_  
The song on the radio was soothing, it made Shizuo feel comfortable, he had taken shelter from the rain underneath an overhang next to the corner kiosk.

 _‘Live believing, dreams are for weaving, wonders are waiting to start~’_ He cleared his throat, he kind of wished he was as bad at English _as he used to be,_ he would’ve been oblivious to the _message_ in the song.

 _‘Live your story… Faith, hope and glory, hold to the truth in your heart~’_  
His eyes stopped at the silhouette over the street, his breath quickened.  
  
 _‘If we hold on together, I know our dreams will never die…’_ The silhouette walked closer, _‘dreams see us through to forever, where clouds roll by… For you and I…’_  
  
 _‘’Shizuo-chan.’’_ Izaya smiled weakly.  
‘’Izaya…’’  
 _‘Souls in the wind, must learn how to bend…’_  
‘’How are you?’’ Izaya’s professional voice was almost _comforting,_ ‘’I’m… _Fine’’_ Shizuo sighed, ‘’and you?’’ He tried to smile, but he knew the other saw through it.  
‘’Also fine.’’  
  
Everyone around them were tense, _they knew these two_ , what they didn’t know was the atmosphere they were sharing.  
‘’Would you like to…’’ Izaya started, _‘’come over for a drink?’’_  
 _‘Words are swaying, someone is praying… Please let us come home to stay~’_  
‘’Yeah.’’ Shizuo smiled weakly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the name ''Fukuizumi Utamara'' was legit taken from a random Japanese name generator xD I tried to google just to make sure i didnt use some actual famous person name <.<''
> 
> Songs used :
> 
> Michelle Branch - Goodbye To You  
> Diana Ross - If We Hold On Together


	11. Do As You Please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After so much time apart, a civilised drink should ease and clear out all of their bottled up feelings.

People watched as two _known_ enemies walked side by side down a street, before disappearing out of sight, neither of them said anything.  
Izaya unlocked the door and Shizuo stepped inside, silently siting down on the sofa, ‘’here’’ Izaya handed him a glass, ‘’thanks.’’  
The air was thick, Shizuo exhaled, he looked at the smaller, he wanted to speak… But he had nothing to say, he wished Izaya spoke to him, but it seemed like he was unsure as well.  
They drank in silence, a few glances here and there, half the bottle was gone, Izaya opened a new one, it was clear he was getting _effected._  
  
 _‘’Music?’’_ Izaya offered, Shizuo made a confirming noise, he was feeling the effect as well.  
Izaya hesitated to press play.  
 _‘Who would sell their soul for love? Or waste one tear on compromise’_ , Izaya didn’t move away from the stereo, Shizuo understood why.

 _‘Should be easy enough… To know a heartache in disguise.’_ The smaller finally sat down, poured them a drink, _‘but the heart rules the mind…’_ Shizuo’s knuckles went white, Izaya’s shoulders were tense, _‘and the going gets rough~’_

 _‘Pride takes the fall…’_ Izaya finally looked up and met his eyes, smiling weakly, _‘when you find that kind of love…’_ He tipped his glass towards Shizuo, before drinking all of it.  
 _‘I can't help feeling like a fool…’_ Shizuo smiled, _‘since I lost that place inside…’_

 _‘Where my heart knew its way…’_ Izaya put down his glass, took Shizuo’s and put it on the table as well, _‘and my soul was ever wise…’_ Shizuo looked at him softly, Izaya leaned in, _‘once innocence was lost…’_ Their lips touched, Izaya pressed himself as close as he could, Shizuo let his hand slide down to the broker’s back, _‘there was not faith enough~’_  
Izaya’s right hand held himself steady on Shizuo’s hip, his free hand caressing the taller’s face, _‘still my heart held on’,_ they stopped kissing, Izaya’s face conveyed an emotion Shizuo hadn’t seen _in so long_. _‘When it found that kind of love~’_  
  
Izaya held Shizuo’s hand and silently led him to his bedroom, _‘though beauty is rare enough, still we trust… Somehow, we'll find it there’_ , the music was loud enough for them to hear it in the bedroom.  
 _‘With no guarantee, It seems to me…’_ Izaya pulled the other’s shirt off, Shizuo opened Izaya’s pants, letting his hand grab the hip, _‘at least it should be fair’_ , he pulled him closer, Izaya’s hand caressed the chest, he took a deep breath.

 _‘But if it's only tears and pain…’_ Shizuo leaned over Izaya, he looked at him for a while, as if to take in the view.

 _‘Isn't it still worth the cost… Like some sweet saving grace…’_ The kiss was soft and careful, it said _everything_ they felt when they were apart.  
 _‘Or a river we must cross’_ , Shizuo planted kisses down the neck, softly down the chest, he looked up, Izaya’s face was gentle.

 _‘If we don't understand… What this life is made of~ We learn the truth~’_  
Hands sliding down Izaya’s thighs, rubbing the right areas, Shizuo kissed his lips again, Izaya gasped lightly at the cold feeling slowly entering him, _circling around_ , Shizuo watched his lover’s face.  
  
 _‘When we find that kind of love.’_

  
Putting in two more fingers, spreading them, he leans down and gets Izaya’s full attention, thin arms wrapped around broad shoulders; pressing him closer, fingers opening him up, softly rubbing the prostate, _‘’Sh-shizuo-chaa-‘’_ Izaya moaned through the kiss, Shizuo pulled his fingers out, while kissing the other’s jawline.  
They locked eyes as Shizuo slowly coated his dick with lube, _slowly_ pushing it past Izaya’s rim, he wanted to watch the look on his face, but he needed to feel Izaya’s lips on his.  
Pushing himself all the way in, Izaya crooked his back; Shizuo pressed his palm against the smaller’s thigh, wrapping it around him, he pulled out before pushing it in slowly.  
They didn’t speak, heavy breaths echoed the room, Izaya let his hands travel and touch everything he could, Shizuo held him tightly.  
  
Izaya gasped when Shizuo wrapped his hand around Izaya's dick, slowly jerking it off to his _pace,_ the double sensation while feeling his mouth being explored; his body reacted, he felt hot liquid between them, Shizuo didn’t stop, quick jerks and Izaya felt his insides get warm, the pulsating of them both was arousing, Shizuo looked gently at Izaya as he pulled out.  
  
They cleaned up as best as they could, and crawled into bed, Izaya rested his head on the other’s chest, feeling it rise, hearing the heartbeat.  
Shizuo’s head nuzzling into the smaller’s head, smelling him, arms holding him tightly, as if he was afraid he was gonna blow away like a kite on a windy day.  
One last deep breath before they drifted off.

**~~**

Izaya lie face against the wall, he hears shuffling behind him, ‘looks like you’re leaving me after all…’ He thinks, the well-known grunt and sound of pants being pulled on, ‘It wasn’t all bad things, you say, gathering up your memories… I have a feeling you’re stuffing them into your purse’, he felt his eyes _sting_ through closed lids, ‘as long as you’re going… You should find yourself happiness’, he took a deep sigh, disguising it as a sleep sound.  
‘If you ever feel like coming back, you’re welcome anytime…’ He briefly smiles to himself, the sound of stumbling echoes throughout the apartment, he could hear Shizuo stop… Clearly thinking about leaving a note or… _Anything._  
‘At the very least let me go out in style… Leave me while I pretend to sleep’.  
A heavy growl said it all, the sound of the door closing, was all he needed.  
  
Izaya sat up slowly, he grabbed a bottle of bourbon, and walked to the window, ‘’embracing a bottle of bourbon, I stand at the window at this late hour—‘’ He lifted the bottle up, ‘’I can see you stagger away unsteadily…’’ He watched the tiny familiar figure walk over the roads, Izaya scoffed, ‘‘saying ‘goodbye’ may be somewhat of a wet blanket, maybe I’ll send you off simply, with a _‘later’…’’_ He saluted towards the direction of Shizuo.  
  
‘’It wasn’t like I flirted and played around and gave you trouble…’’ His voice almost breaking, he felt heavy, he looked at his couch, remembering what just happened a few hours ago, maybe less.  
‘’It was just that I was a little embarrassed of this thing called love...’’ Taking a big chug of the bottle, the liquid burning down his throat.  
  
‘’Even though, it’s evening, I’ll blast some gaudy, noisy music—‘’ He raised his voice, practically _screaming,_ ‘’I’ll party until morning~! In a one-man-show!’’ He spun around in circles, drinking as much as he could, he picked up another bottle, it was almost empty, he threw the other into the sofa, ‘’even though, it’s evening… I’ll blast some gaudy, noisy music!’’  
I’ll party until morning… In a one-man-show~!’’ He stopped and leaned against the window, looking out.

  
_‘’Shizuo-chan…’’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> That Kind of Love - Alison Krauss  
> Tak Matsumoto - Katte ni Shiyagare (English name: ''Do As You Please'') [ Lyrics: https://bzwiki.com/Katte_ni_Shiyagare_(Lyrics) ] <\--- Izaya's song  
> ( I wrote it in english to give yall the whole experience ;w; )
> 
> So, that's it... That's the end of the fic... (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)  
> Hope you enjoyed, err, liked it, hmm, was entertained? Liked it up until the last two chapters maybe?  
> Anyways, thank you so much for the kudos <3

**Author's Note:**

> so.... I made it a 'series', but it wasn't really one... I came to realize later, guess im better at chapters than series, sorry for the confusion :C  
> and if you have no idea what im talking about? just ignore this :D!


End file.
